


You Give Me More Than Love

by ForsakenViera



Series: Lightning/Lebreau [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lightning POV, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenViera/pseuds/ForsakenViera
Summary: Lightning tritt nach den Ereignissen auf Cocoon eine Reise an, um den verbliebenen Menschen auf Gran Pulse zu helfen. Lebreau schließt sich ihr an und gemeinsam entdecken sie mehr als die Landschaften Gran Pulses.





	1. Kapitel Eins

_Mein Ziel war es immer gewesen, Serah zu retten und dass wir es alle zusammen schaffen. Und ich meinte nicht nur all uns L’Cie, ich meinte_ alle _von uns. Jeder einzelne auf Cocoon. Jetzt begann ich, an eine Zukunft für alle zu denken._

_Und ich denke immer noch daran. Aber jetzt geht es weiter noch als die Menschen auf Cocoon. Jetzt denke ich an Vanille und Fang und an all die Menschen, die hier unten auf Gran Pulse immer noch am Leben sein könnten. Ich möchte sicherstellen, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen sicher ist._

_Deshalb ist meine Reise noch nicht vorbei._

_Und deshalb muss ich sofort aufbrechen. Ich verstehe es jetzt noch nicht so ganz. Es ist nur ein Gefühl, aber…_

Und bevor ich es wusste, hatte ich schon begonnen zu gehen.

×××

Ich kannte mich mittlerweile ein wenig auf Gran Pulse aus. Ich erkannte einige der Plätze wieder, an denen wir vorbeigekommen waren oder die wir auf der Suche nach Bewohnern durchsucht hatten, als wir L’Cie einen Weg gesucht hatten, unsere Stigmata loszuwerden. Es schien plötzlich alles so weit entfernt. So lange her. Es war friedlich. Nur in meinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken. _Was wird aus Serah werden? Hätte ich bleiben sollen? Wohin soll ich gehen? Wo soll ich anfangen?_

Ich seufzte tief. Ich blieb stehen und schaute zurück, schaute mich um. Ich war weit gelaufen, hatte alles Zeitgefühl verloren. Dass überhaupt Zeit vergangen war, merkte ich nur an der Tatsache, dass die Sonne über dem Horizont von Gran Pulse jetzt niedriger stand als zuvor. Ich sah Rudel von Behemoths und Leo Archais. Tanzende Gremlins und Rangda. Einige Chocobos, die friedlich kuschelten.

Ein schweres Gefühl machte sich in meiner Brust breit. Einsamkeit. Reue. Aber ich konnte nicht zurückgehen. Ich hatte mich entschieden. Ich blickte noch ein letztes Mal zurück, atmete tief ein und…

Da. Da war jemand. Eine dunkle Gestalt näherte sich langsam aus der Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war. Sie rief etwas, doch ich verstand ob der Distanz nicht ganz, was es war. Wie angewurzelt stand ich da. _Ist das Serah? Will sie mich zurückholen?_

Doch es war nicht Serah. Die Gestalt hatte dunkle Haare, war ein Stück größer als Serah und trug freizügige Kleidung. Das konnte ich sehen, sobald sie ein Stück nähergekommen war. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, schützte sie mit der Hand vor dem blendenden Sonnenlicht.

“Lightning!”, konnte ich nun hören. “Lightning, warte!” Also wartete ich.

Keuchend stand sie dann letztendlich vor mir. Lebreau. Eine von Serahs und Snows Freundinnen. Das Mädchen, das das Café NORA besaß. Ich hatte sie zum ersten mal auf einer meiner Missionen getroffen. Damals, bevor alles drunter und drüber ging.

Sie hob einen Finger, um mir zu signalisieren, dass sie noch eine Minute brauchte, um zu Atem zu kommen, während sie mit den Händen auf die Knie gestützt vor mir stand. Ich entschied mich zu warten, wie sie es erbeten hatte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und richtete sich auf.

“Geh nicht--”

“Ich hab mich entschieden, Lebreau.”

“--ohne mich.”

Sie sah mich mit einem flehenden Blick an. Ich stand regungslos da, die Augenbrauen verwundert hochgezogen. _Wieso will sie mit mir kommen?_

“Hat Serah dich geschickt?”

“Na ja…”, sie machte eine Pause, ließ den Blick schweifen. Sie schaute zu Boden, in den Himmel, tippte nervös mit dem Fuß. “Du warst so plötzlich verschwunden… wir… wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht. Es war nur Glück, dass ich dich gerade so noch gesehen hatte. Also... bin ich dir schnell hinterher, um dich einzuholen.”

“Ich kann auf mich aufpassen”, sagte ich bestimmt und drehte mich endlich um, um weiterzugehen. Es war nicht so, dass ich sie nicht mochte, ich wollte nur niemanden gefährden. Nicht noch einmal. Ich wollte doch nur, dass es allen gut ging, dass alle sicher waren.

Ohne weitere Worte lief sie mir nach, dann neben mir her. Es sah nicht so aus, als könne ich sie loswerden, also musste ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass sie bei mir ebenfalls so sicher war wie in der neuen Welt, die Snow aufbauen wollte.

Die Sonne hing tief am Horizont. Es wurde kühler, unsere Schatten wurden länger. Wir waren schweigend durch die endlos erscheinende Steppe gewandert. Natürlich hatten wir niemand anderen angetroffen. Wir waren alleine. Nur das Brüllen der Behemoths und das Quäken der Chocobos begleitete uns. Irgendwann gähnte Lebreau.

“Wir sind schon ganz schön lange gelaufen. Wollen wir nicht rasten?”

Sie hatte Recht. Etwas Ruhe konnten wir uns gönnen. Wir hatten ja jetzt alle Zeit der Welt. Kein L’Cie-Stigma, das es zu entfernen galt. Kein fal’Cie, der versuchte, Cocoon zu stürzen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Einfach nur Zeit. Zeit, um Fehler wiedergutzumachen.

Also suchten wir uns einen etwas abgelegenen Platz, an dem wir ein Feuer machen und uns ausruhen konnten, ohne mit Raubtierangriffen rechnen zu müssen. Zu unserem Glück fanden wir eine geräumige Nische in einer Felswand, die uns vor Wetter und wilden Tieren schützte, aber dennoch genug Luftaustausch bot, sodass uns der Qualm des Feuers nicht gefährlich werden konnte. Ich hatte keine Lust auf eine Rauchvergiftung, versteht sich.

Wir setzten uns auf den kühlen Steinboden. Mein ganzer Körper schien schwerer zu werden. Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, wie müde und erschöpft ich in Wirklichkeit von der stundenlangen Wanderung war. Ich holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus. Entspannend. Ich hätte sofort einschlafen können, hätten wir nicht zuerst ein Feuer machen müssen. _Wer weiß, wie kalt es nachts in dieser Gegend wird. Gran Pulse ist riesig und so vielfältig ist auch das Klima. Lieber kein Risiko eingehen._

Ich stand also wieder auf, streckte meine ermüdeten Gliedmaßen und machte mich mit Lebreau auf die Suche nach Feuerholz und etwas zu essen.

All die Wochen, die wir auf Gran Pulse verbracht hatten, kamen mir jetzt zugute. All die Erfahrungen, die wir zusammen gemacht hatten. Dank Vanille und Fang wusste ich, welche Früchte und Beeren man essen konnte und von welchen man lieber die Finger ließ. Dank des Messers, das Serah mir zu meinem 21. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, war auch das Ernten dieser Früchte und Beeren und das Sammeln von Feuerholz kein Problem. Hinzu kam, dass ich durch das Guardian Corps an Überlebenstrainings teilgenommen hatte. Damals hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich es eines Tages brauchen könnte. _Und jetzt sind wir hier. In der Wildnis. Und alles, was ich bisher gelernt habe, hat doch einen Nutzen._

“Warum bist du überhaupt weggegangen?” Lebreau riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie sah mich von der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers an, während sie genüsslich in eine der Früchte biss. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zurück in die Realität zu finden. Die Frage stand unbeantwortet in der Luft.

“Ich… “, begann ich. _Warum bin ich gegangen? Es war das Gefühl, dass ich es tun musste._ _Aber das kann ich unmöglich sagen. Hope hatte ich auf Cocoon beigebracht, nach Instinkt statt Gefühl zu handeln. Aber das war nicht ganz richtig gewesen. Manchmal sind Gefühl und Instinkt dasselbe._ Ich seufzte, rieb mir die schweren Augenlider. Ich zog die Knie an meine Brust und starrte ins Feuer. Jetzt wirkte alles irgendwie lächerlich. _‘Ich will anderen helfen und ich bin die einzige, die es kann.’ Das behaupte ich. Aber ist es wirklich so? Immerhin habe ich niemanden gefragt. Und jetzt ist Lebreau hier, die_ mir _helfen will._ Entkräftet und ratlos ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Knie fallen.

Ich glaube, es vergingen einige Minuten, die wir schweigend dasaßen. Ob Lebreau mit keiner Antwort mehr rechnete oder ob sie verstand, dass man manche Dinge für sich behielt, konnte ich schwer einschätzen. Sie legte sich jedenfalls auf ihren provisorisch mit Gras und Moos gepolsterten Schlafplatz, wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und machte die Augen zu. Ich tat es ihr gleich.

Der nächste Morgen war angebrochen. Die noch tiefstehende Sonne tauchte die Wolken am Himmel in ein zartes Rosa. Lebreau stand außerhalb des Unterschlupfes, streckte sich genüsslich seufzend. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Die kühle Morgenluft ließ mich schnell wach werden und ich bemerkte zu meinem Bedauern, dass nicht nur mein Rücken furchtbar schmerzte. Meine Glieder fühlten sich an, als würden sie brennen. Mein Kopf dröhnte und pochte. Ich rollte auf meine Seite und kringelte mich zusammen. Eine Erkältung hatte mir gerade gefehlt. Aber was erwartet man auch, wenn man auf einem kalten, ungemütlichen Steinboden in einer ebenso kalten, ungemütlichen Höhle schlief. Alles Moos der Welt konnte so etwas nicht komfortabel machen.

Das Feuer war die Nacht über heruntergebrannt und ausgekühlt. Mich fröstelte es. Ich rieb meine Arme in dem Versuch, mich ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Lebreau war für einen Moment aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden und kam dann mit neuem Feuerholz zurück. Ich richtete mich mehr schlecht als recht auf.

“Warum machst du ein neues Feuer? Wir müssen weiter”, krächzte ich. Ich schluckte schwer, als hätte mir etwas die Kehle zugeschnürt. Dass ich überhaupt ein Wort herausbrachte, war überraschend. Meine Stimme klang wie die einer Fremden.

“In deinem Zustand gehst du nirgendwo hin”, mahnte Lebreau eindringlich. Ich wollte sie nicht unbedingt als ‘furchteinflößend’ beschreiben, doch hatte ihre sonst eher fröhliche Art jetzt etwas von einer strengen Mutter. Mit einem scharfen Blick sah sie mich an, als sie das Holz aufschichtete.

Ich beobachtete sie eine Weile. Sie schichtete das Holz, entfachte das Feuer so, wie ich es ihr am Vorabend gezeigt hatte, doch schien sie einige Probleme zu haben, also kroch ich zu ihr herüber und half.

“Du musst mehr Druck ausüben, so. Genau.”

“Woher weißt du eigentlich, wie das geht?”, fragte sie ächzend, während sie den Stock kräftig an den trockenen Pflanzenfasern rieb.

“Überlebenstraining. Das müssen alle Soldaten absolvieren. Für den Fall.”

“Dass man auf Gran Pulse mitten in der Wildnis strandet, fernab jeglicher Zivilisation?”

Ich schnaubte belustigt. _Genau dafür._

Nach einer Weile brannte das Lagerfeuer erneut. Die Felsnische füllte sich mit einer angenehmen Wärme. Ich legte mich erschöpft auf meine Grasmatte und schloss die Augen.

Ich musste wohl einige Zeit - ob mehrere Stunden oder nur Minuten, konnte ich nicht sagen - eingedöst sein, denn als ich erwachte, hatte Lebreau mehr Früchte gebracht. Bis auf die etwas gelinderten Gliederschmerzen durch die Hitze ging es mir noch immer nicht viel besser. Außerdem grummelte mein Magen und in meinem Mund lief das Wasser zusammen. Ich bevorzugte zwar ein ordentlich gegrilltes Behemoth-Steak, aber das kam jetzt nicht infrage. Einen Behemoth zu jagen, konnte ich ohne meine L’Cie-Kräfte und mit schmerzendem Körper getrost vergessen. Ich aß ohnehin alles. Serah hatte nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt, mir etwas Leckeres zuzubereiten.

Lebreau half mir, mich hinzusetzen und legte einen Arm als Stütze um mich. Sie reichte mir eine Schale mit Wasser. Eigentlich war es eine dieser gelben, ovalen Früchte mit harter Schale, aus der sie das übrige Fruchtfleisch entfernt hatte. Jetzt war es eine Wasserschale. _Gar nicht mal so dumm, das Mädchen_ , dachte ich beinahe stolz.

Ich stürzte das Wasser herunter, als wäre ich seit Monaten ohne einen Tropfen in der Wüste unterwegs gewesen. Danach fühlte ich mich besser. Lebreau gab mir noch eine Schale, die ich hastig und dankerfüllt annahm. Die Flüssigkeit milderte meine bohrenden Kopfschmerzen. Trotzdem wünschte ich mir jetzt nichts sehnlicher als ein heißes Bad. Einfach ausspannen. Nach Monaten von Verfolgung und der Ungewissheit, ob man als Cie’th endet oder nicht, war das genau das Richtige. Aber es blieb keine Zeit für mich zum Entspannen. Innerlich drängte mich irgendetwas weiterzumachen, weiterzukämpfen. Doch ich musste mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich in meinem jetzigen Zustand noch nicht einmal zwei Schritte gehen, geschweige denn kämpfen konnte.

Während ich in meinen Gedanken versunken war, hatte ich nicht gemerkt, dass ich mich an Lebreau gelehnt hatte, die noch immer ihren Arm um mich behielt. Es war mir nicht unangenehm. Es erinnerte mich an meine Kindheit. Immer wenn ich krank gewesen war, hatte meine Mutter alles daran gesetzt, dass ich wieder gesund wurde. Sie hatte mir Wasser gegeben, mich im Arm gehalten, bei jedem kleinsten Mucks von mir war sie zu mir gekommen, um zu sehen, ob ich etwas brauchte. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch eine heiße Suppe und ich hätte mich gänzlich ins Kindesalter zurückversetzt gefühlt.

“Hier. Du musst etwas essen”. Durch halb geschlossene, schwere Augenlider sah ich Lebreau nach einer Frucht greifen. Irgendwann würden sie mir zum Hals raushängen, aber jetzt war ich nur dankbar für das weiche und feuchte Fruchtfleisch, das sanft meine Kehle hinunterglitt.

“Ich hab überlegt, ob wir, wenn es dir besser geht und wir wieder aufbrechen, statt zu Fuß zu gehen lieber auf Chocobos reiten. Was meinst du?” Während ich das Essen verschlang, als wäre es die allererste und allerletzte Mahlzeit meines Lebens, rieb Lebreau wohlwollend und sanft über meinen Arm. Ihre Stimme klang weit entfernt. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis es ‘mir besser ging’? Ich massierte meine Schläfen. Der Kopfschmerz hatte nachgelassen, doch drückte noch immer etwas von innen dumpf gegen meine Schädeldecke. Mein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte ich große spitze Steine verschluckt und glaubte ich dem Gefühl in meinen Beinen, so zog eine unsichtbare Macht unaufhörlich daran, als wollte sie mich wegschleifen.

“Mhm”, war alles, was ich rausbrachte. Ein zustimmendes Grummeln. Hoffentlich verstand sie es, denn für mehr hatte ich nicht die Kraft.

Eigentlich war ich ja die Ältere. Diejenige, die sich um andere kümmern sollte, die aufpassen sollte, die beschützen sollte. Doch jetzt tat Lebreau dies für mich. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie mir geholfen, sich gesorgt, mir Wasser gebracht, die immer noch unbequeme Schlafunterlage etwas weniger unbequem gemacht. Ich konnte noch immer nicht behaupten, dass es mir wirklich gut ging, aber die Tatsache, dass sich jemand so bemühte, dass sich meine Gesundheit verbesserte, heilte zumindest die Wunden der Einsamkeit.

Gesättigt und gewärmt ruhten wir uns nun beide wieder aus. Lebreau saß wieder auf ‘ihrer’ Seite der Nische. Ich vermisste ihre Körperwärme. Mit ihr an meiner Seite war es schöner gewesen. _Was für ein Quatsch_ , dachte ich. _Dass dir eine Erkältung so sehr zusetzt, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Du bist ja schon ganz wirr im Kopf._

Müde rieb ich mir durch die Augen. Im Dämmerzustand kamen mir abwegige Gedanken.

Ein Blick Richtung Ausgang der Höhle verriet mir, dass der Tag schon vorbei war. Ein ganzer Tag, verschwendet für’s Rumsitzen und Nichtstun. Ich ärgerte mich, musste aber wohl oder übel einsehen, dass ich es nun nicht mehr ändern konnte.

_Kann ich überhaupt irgendetwas ändern…?_


	2. Kapitel Zwei

Meine Worte vom Vorabend hallten am folgenden Morgen in meinem Kopf wider. In meinem überraschenderweise nicht schmerzenden Kopf.  _ Gott sei Dank. _ Auch meine Glieder waren vollkommen frei von Schmerz. Lediglich ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals zeugte noch von meinem Unwohlbefinden. Das und der Schwindel, der aufkam, als ich mich aufzusetzen versuchte. Ich seufzte. Noch einen Tag, an dem ich mich kaum vom Fleck bewegte, außer um dem Ruf der Natur zu folgen, hielt ich nicht aus.

_ Natürlich kann ich nichts ändern, wenn ich nichts tue. Ich muss weiter. Irgendwo auf Gran Pulse gibt es noch Menschen und denen will ich eine sichere Zukunft bereiten. Ihnen und den Menschen von Cocoon, die sich eine neue Zukunft schaffen müssen. Unter ihnen Serah. Und Snow. Und wie es Hope wohl geht, und Sazh und Dajh? _

Trotz Schwindelanfällen schaffte ich es, mich aufzurichten und atmete tief durch. Ich streckte mich genüsslich und gab dabei unfreiwillig einen quietschenden Laut von mir. Tat das gut! Leichte Rückenschmerzen hatte ich zwar noch, aber die waren auszuhalten. Davon würde ich mich jetzt nicht aufhalten lassen.

“Guten Morgen", grüßte mich Lebreau. Sie war wieder vor mir wach gewesen und stand draußen an der frischen Luft. Zu meiner Überraschung hatte sie zwei Chocobos bei sich, die zufrieden unsere Früchte kauten.

“Schön, dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Wie geht’s dir heute?”

“Besser", antwortete ich und nickte ihr überzeugt zu. Das Kratzen in meiner Kehle und das leichte Ziehen im Rücken war nichts im Vergleich zu den quälenden Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen vom Vortag. Man weiß erst zu schätzen, was man an seiner Gesundheit hat, wenn man sich fühlt, als würde man durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Gott sei Dank war das vorbei.

Nach dem Frühstück beschlossen wir, keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren und weiterzureisen. Endlich! Lebreau schien erfreut über meine Genesung und zwang mich nicht, einen weiteren Tag zu verschwenden. Nur als ich ein wenig hustete, warf sie mir einen Blick zu, der sagen wollte: “Mach das noch mal und du landest sofort wieder im Bett.” Oder eher das, was wir uns provisorisch als Bett zusammengesucht hatten.

Lässig an meinen Chocobo gelehnt, schaute ich ihr zu, während sie ein paar der übrig gebliebenen Früchte auf ihrem Chocobo zu stapeln versuchte. Einige Male fielen ein, zwei der ovalen Früchte vom Rücken des Chocobos und Lebreau unterdrückte ein Fluchen. Ich schmunzelte unwillkürlich. Irgendwann seufzte sie entnervt, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Federn des gelben Vogels und schrie frustriert.

Ich entschied mich, dem armen Mädchen zu helfen. Ich tastete mit den Füßen behutsam, damit der Schwindel mich nicht überkam, ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung, die Hand vorsichtshalber erhoben, um an meinem Chocobo Halt zu finden, sollte ich zu taumeln beginnen. Ich hob die Früchte auf und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Chocoborücken. Dann löste ich etwas unbeholfen meinen Umhang, schlang ihn um den Hals des Chocobos und befestigte unsere Vorräte. Ich klopfte Lebreau, ihr Gesicht noch immer tief in die Seite des Tieres gepresst, auf die Schulter.

Sie lugte aus dem Gefieder hervor. “Danke", murmelte sie gedämpft.

Als alles gepackt war, schwangen wir uns auf unsere Chocobos. Es war anstrengender für mich, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte. Die Erschöpfung saß noch immer in meinen Knochen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb mir die Schläfe in dem Versuch, den unverhofft aufkommenden Schwindelanfall zu unterdrücken, doch mein Körper wurde taub und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Ich kam zu mir. Vor mir mein Chocobo, der besorgt an meiner Kleidung zupfte. Hinter mir Lebreau. Sie hielt mich im Arm. Schon wieder. Mir graute es davor, was sie sagen würde. ‘Wir ziehen nicht weiter. Ruh dich aus!’

“Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du dich verletzt?”

Ich stöhnte. “Alles okay.”

“Vielleicht solltest du lieber nicht reiten.” Da war es. Jetzt würde sie mich wieder dazu drängen, mich auszukurieren. Ich wollte gerade protestieren, da sprach sie weiter.

“Am besten sitzt du mit mir auf einem Chocobo. Bis du wieder alleine reiten kannst.” Ich schaute zu ihr hoch. Ihr Blick war fürsorglich, nicht so hart wie am vorigen Tag. Sie wirkte wirklich beunruhigt. Dabei kannte sie mich nicht. Höchstens durch Erzählungen meiner Schwester. Aber ich wusste noch nicht einmal, ob Serah mit ihren Freunden über mich redete. Warum sollte sie?

Lebreau half mir auf. Zuerst setzte ich mich hin. Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, deshalb stützte ich ihn in meine Hände. Ich hoffte, nicht wieder Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, aber das Drücken unter meiner Schädeldecke ebbte zu meiner Erleichterung ab. Lebreau stand auf, beugte sich vor und nahm meine beiden Hände fest in ihre. Dann zog sie mich hoch. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel ich selbst tat und wie viel von meinem Gewicht sie aus eigener Kraft hob. Irgendwann stand ich dann, immer noch ein bisschen wackelig. Ich klammerte mich an Lebreaus Schultern, weil ich ernsthaft befürchtete, wieder hintüber zu kippen. Ich würde nicht lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich hätte mich in meinem Leben noch nie so geschämt. Allein die Tatsache, dass ich mich an eine Frau klammerte, die ich nur flüchtig kannte, die mich in einem Moment der Schwäche sah und sich jegliche Urteile über mich erlauben könnte und - sind wir mal ehrlich - es wahrscheinlich tat. Ich merkte, wie mir die Hitze in den Kopf stieg. Auch das noch! Hoffentlich dachte sie nicht, dass ich aufgrund ihrer Nähe errötete.

Rasch machte ich einen großen Schritt zurück. Lebreau hielt mich achtsam an den Ellbogen. Ich wagte es nicht, in ihr Gesicht zu schauen, also guckte ich auf den Boden. Sicherlich lachte sie über mich.

“Also los”, sagte sie bestimmt, ließ mich zögerlich los und ging um mich herum zu ihrem Chocobo. Sie streckte mir eine Hand entgegen. “Ich helf dir hoch.”

Jeder Protest hätte nichts gebracht, also tat ich wie mir geheißen und ergriff ihre Hand, legte meine andere auf den Rücken des Reittiers und stieg auf. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn wir Sattel oder Zügel gehabt hätten. Mir tat der Vogel ein wenig Leid, denn ich konnte nicht ganz sagen, wie fest ich mich in sein Gefieder krallte, als ich mich an ihm hochzog. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten, mich zu beißen oder wegzulaufen. Dann setzte Lebreau sich ächzend hinter mich und rückte näher an mich heran. Ich hätte es als Annäherungsversuch verstanden, hätte der Chocobo auf seinem Rücken mehr Platz geboten. Aber mit den Vorräten vor mir ging schon einiges an Sitzgelegenheit verloren und ich dachte, Lebreau saß wohl schon sehr nah am Hinterteil des Vogels, dass sie heruntergerutscht wäre, säße sie nicht nah genug bei mir.

Ich beugte mich vor und packte den Chocobo an den weichen Nackenfedern, um nicht runterzufallen, als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Zu meiner Verwunderung folgte der andere Chocobo uns. Oder vielleicht dem süßlichen Geruch unserer Früchte.

Es war weitaus angenehmer als zu laufen. Es erinnerte mich an die Zeit, in der ich mit Snow, Hope, Sazh, Vanille und Fang über die Archylte Steppe ritt. Doch jetzt saß ich nicht allein auf einem Chocobo, sondern hatte ein Mädchen hinter mir sitzen, das meine Körperwärme anscheinend genoss, wenn man danach urteilte, dass sie ihren Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt und ihre Arme um mich geschlungen hatte. Vielleicht tat sie es aber auch nur zur Vorsicht. Damit ich nicht wieder vom Chocobo fiel. Ja, das musste es ein. Denn der andere Gedanke ließ mir das Blut in die Wangen schießen.

Während unseres Rittes sah ich mich um. Weit und breit unberührtes Land. Behemoths, Gremlins und Rangda, Leo Archais, sogar den ein oder anderen Megistostherios konnte ich in der Ferne erkennen. Einer kämpfte mit einem Behemoth.   
Hinter mir hörte ich gleichmäßiges Atmen. Ich rollte mit den Augen.  _ Sie ist eingeschlafen! Unglaublich!  _ Meine Empörung wich schnell Verständnis.  _ Sie hat sich gestern den ganzen Tag um mich gekümmert. Holz geholt und Feuer entfacht, Essen und Wasser gesammelt, die Chocobos angelockt. Sie hat sich die Ruhe verdient.  _ Und statt mit den Augen zu rollen, lächelte ich nun leise.  _ Schlaf gut, Lebreau. _

Der Chocobo lief auf einen dichten Wald zu. Ich wies ihn an, langsamer zu trotten und wir hielten, kurz bevor wir in den Wald hineinritten. Ich versuchte, etwas zwischen den Bäumen auszumachen. Es war finster im Gehölz. Ob es möglich war, dass dort irgendwo im Forst eine Siedlung mit Menschen zu finden war? Es war zumindest ein Wald, der mir unbekannt war. Wir hatten ihn auf unseren Reisen durch Gran Pulse noch nicht durchforstet. Der Wind rauschte durch die Baumkronen, die heiße Mittagssonne brannte auf mein Gesicht. So dunkel es auch tief im Wald zu sein schien, es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zur Hitze der Sonne. Ich schaute zurück. Wir waren weit gekommen. Lebreau döste noch immer fest an mich geklammert. Vielleicht sollten wir rasten, bevor wir uns auf eine weitere beschwerliche Reise begaben. Etwas essen, etwas trinken, etwas unsere wunden Hintern ausruhen, auf denen wir jetzt seit geschlagenen fünf oder sechs Stunden saßen. Ohne Sattel einen Chocobo zu reiten, grenzt an Folter. Aber die Alternative wäre laufen und ohne Chocobos wären wir jetzt noch nicht so weit gekommen. Das kleinere Übel eben.

“Pst, Lebreau.” Ein missmutiges Brummen ertönte an meinem Rücken und etwas bewegte sich. Lebreau dehnte die müden Glieder, ohne sich aufzurichten oder von mir abzulassen, was dazu führte, dass sie mich einmal feste drückte und mir die Luft aus dem Leib wich. Dennoch kein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie wach war. Sie legte lediglich ihre Wange an meine andere Schulter und schlief weiter. So konnte ich natürlich nicht absteigen. Zum einen brauchte ich ihre Hilfe, denn der Schwindel hatte mich noch im Griff, sobald ich mich zu ruckartig bewegte, zum anderen würde ich sie mit zu Boden reißen, sollte ich versuchen abzusteigen.

Ich atmete tief ein und seufzte deutlich hörbar. Der Chocobo neben mir gab ein leises “Kweh” von sich, derjenige, auf dem wir saßen, scharrte mit den Füßen.

“Lebreau, wach auf”, sagte ich etwas lauter, jedoch nicht so laut, dass sie aufschrecken würde. Ich wackelte ein bisschen hin und her, um sie wachzurütteln. Sie beschwerte sich mit einem heiseren Quieken. Es klang ein wenig wie das “Kweh” des Chocobos, allerdings genervt und etwas höher in der Tonlage. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie mit dem Ellbogen anzustoßen. Also tat ich dies, erntete aber keinen Erfolg. Nur weitere gereizte, schläfrige Laute.

Es half alles nichts. Ich entwirrte ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände an meinem Bauch, legte sie sanft beiseite und machte Anstalten, vom Laufvogel abzusteigen, da rührte sich plötzlich was.

“Was hast du vor?”, murmelte Lebreau und rieb sich kräftig die Augen. “Bleibst du wohl hier!”

“Ich will absteigen”, erklärte ich und das schien sie sanftmütig zu stimmen. Sie schleppte sich vom Rücken des Tiers herunter und zog mich grob hinterher. Zum Glück war der Boden weich, denn ich landete auf den Knien und meiner freien Hand. Als ich aufschaute, sah ich, dass Lebreau selbst auf ihrem Hintern aufgekommen war. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie noch nicht richtig wach war. Sie reckte sich noch einmal und erhob sich, ohne meine Hand loszulassen. Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so oft und so lange jemandes Hand in meiner gehabt wie in den letzten zwei Tagen. Ich richtete mich mit ihrer Hilfe auf, ließ allmählich von ihrer Hand ab und klopfte das Gras von meinen Knien und Beinen.

Lebreau räusperte sich. “Entschuldigung. Das war etwas unsanft.” Sie berührte mich leicht am Ellbogen, schob die Unterlippe hervor, hob eine Augenbraue und einer ihrer Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. Reue und Verschmitztheit in einem Gesichtsausdruck.

“Ist schon gut”, versicherte ich ihr. Immerhin war sie jetzt wach, wir waren auf unseren Füßen und konnten uns mit den Chocobos einen schattigen Platz am Waldrand suchen, um unser Lager aufzuschlagen. Es tat gut, sich die Beine zu vertreten, sich zu dehnen, sich zu bewegen. Lebreau nahm unsere Vorräte vom Rücken des Vogels, auf dem wir gesessen hatten, und teilte die restlichen Früchte unter uns auf. Die Chocobos bekamen natürlich auch etwas. Im Wald würde es vermutlich genug Nahrung geben. Hoffentlich etwas anderes als ovale, gelbe, süße Früchte. Vielleicht Nüsse. Oder ein See mit Fischen.

“Danke, übrigens”, nuschelte ich zwischen den Bissen.

“Hey, irgendwie mussten wir ja von den Chocobos runterkommen. Nichts zu danken.”

“Das… das meine ich nicht.” Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten. “Danke für… alles. Für’s Kümmern.” Irgendwie war es mir unangenehm, Hilfe anzunehmen. Ich kam mir schwach vor. Und ich konnte mir keine Schwäche erlauben. Aber es war auch angenehm, umsorgt zu werden, so wie es jahrelang niemand mehr für mich getan hatte. Ohne Lebreau hätte ich es nicht bis hierher geschafft. Ich wäre noch immer allein und krank und vermutlich hätte mich schon ein Behemoth gefressen.

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln. Wenn man bedachte, dass ich noch Tage zuvor mit Leichtigkeit einen Behemoth erlegt hatte und jetzt einfach wieder nur ein normaler Mensch war. Ein Mensch mit Schwächen und Stärken... und aufwallenden Gefühlen.

Lebreau hatte geschwiegen. Ich denke, sie verstand, dass ich mit Gefühlsduselei nicht umgehen konnte. Doch da war noch etwas, was ich loswerden musste.

“Du hattest mich gefragt, wieso ich weggegangen bin.”

“Mhm.” Mit vollem Mund brachte sie kein Wort heraus und das war auch besser so. Ihre Wangen waren gefüllt wie Hamsterbacken, während sie auf dem Fleisch der gelben, namenlosen Frucht kaute.

“Ich will”, ich atmete scharf ein. Sollte ich jetzt einen Rückzieher machen? Im Grunde war es ja egal,  _ warum  _ ich nicht bei Serah und den anderen geblieben bin. Aber dennoch schuldete ich ihr die Wahrheit. “Ich will anderen einfach nur helfen. Irgendwo hier auf Gran Pulse muss es noch andere Menschen geben. Und ich will ihnen eine Zukunft geben.”

Ich machte eine kurze Pause, in der ich überlegte, was ich als nächstes sagen wollte. Lebreau schaute mich gebannt an, sagte aber nichts.

“Ich will irgendwie wieder gutmachen, was wir als L’Cie getan haben. So viele Menschen sind unseretwegen gestorben. Es ist schwer, mit der Last zu leben und nichts dagegen unternehmen zu wollen.”


	3. Kapitel Drei

Nach der kurzen Rast schwangen wir uns wieder zusammen auf den Chocobo. Ich fühlte mich zwar schon besser, nachdem ich gegessen hatte, aber zur Vorsicht, merkte Lebreau an, sollte ich lieber noch einmal mit ihr auf einem Chocobo sitzen. _Klar_ , dachte ich grinsend, _du willst nur deine gemütliche Schlafunterlage wiederhaben._ _  
_ Nachdem ich getrunken haben würde - vorausgesetzt wir fanden einen sauberen See oder einen Bach oder eine andere Wasserquelle -, würde ich mich dann so erholt haben, dass ich wohl meinen eigenen Chocobo reiten dürfte.

Ich befestigte meinen Umhang, der zuvor als Vorratshalterung gedient hatte, wieder an meiner Uniform und wir begaben uns in den Wald. Es wurde wieder kühler, denn auch wenn wir zuvor im Schatten gesessen hatten, hatten wir doch noch die Hitze der Sonnenstrahlen auf unserer Haut spüren können. Jetzt, da die Sonne gänzlich vom dichten Laub der Bäume verdeckt wurde, war es frisch. Lebreau erschauderte. Sie hielt sich wieder an mir fest und ich mich am Chocobo. Sie presste ihren Oberkörper an meinen. Ich spürte, wie sie zitterte und hörte ihre Zähne klappern. Sie trug einfach zu wenig Stoff am Körper, der sie ausreichend wärmen könnte.

Der Waldboden war uneben und der Chocobo stolperte über herabgestürzte Äste und in der Erde vergrabene Steine, die teilweise aus dem Boden ragten. Der zweite Chocobo trottete hinter uns her und hatte genauso Probleme wie der erste. Mich wunderte, dass er uns noch folgte, da wir all unsere Nahrungsmittel bereits verzehrt hatten. Wahrscheinlich dachte er sich, wir wären eine sichere Nahrungsquelle. Wo das herkam, würde noch mehr sein. Oder er wollte einfach seinen Freund nicht im Stich lassen. Der Gedanke brachte ein mildes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ich verstand ihn nur zu gut.

Irgendwann hörten wir es in der Ferne plätschern. Ich schaute über meine Schulter zu Lebreau und wir tauschten freudige Blicke aus. Das musste ein Bach oder eine Quelle sein, an der wir etwas trinken konnten.

“Beeilen wir uns, ehe ich austrockne”, warnte Lebreau und schmatzte demonstrativ.

Wir folgten den plätschernden Geräuschen. Sie wurden lauter, also kamen wir näher. Unsere Reittiere waren nicht weniger erfreut als wir, als wir tatsächlich eine kleine, klare Quelle fanden, die aus einem mächtigen Felsen entsprang, zu einem Bach wurde und einige Meter weiter in einen ebenso sauberen Teich mündete.

Der Laufvogel, auf dem wir saßen, sprang ruckartig in die Höhe, flatterte mit den Flügeln und stieß ein fröhliches Kweh nach dem andern aus. Wir klammerten uns an ihm fest, um nicht unsanft zu Boden zu stürzen, dann hockte er sich zum Trinken hin, sodass wir beinahe erneut von seinem Rücken fielen. Glücklicherweise erleichterte er uns damit allerdings das Absteigen. Das andere Tier und wir taten es ihm gleich, hockten uns dorthin, wo das Bächlein ins stehende Gewässer überging und tranken vom klaren Wasser.

“Tut das gut”, seufzte Lebreau zufrieden, schloss genießend die Lider und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Sie hatte sich nun mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf ihre Hände gestützt an den Chocobo gelehnt und wackelte mit den Füßen hin und her.

Ich selbst bemerkte, wie mein Kopf leichter wurde. Hoffentlich würde mir nun nicht mehr schwindelig werden. Das saubere, kühle Wasser fühlte sich in meinen Händen gut an. Ich wusch mein Gesicht und meine Arme und überlegte, ob ich noch mehr als eine Katzenwäsche vornehmen wollte. Nach so langer Zeit auf Reisen hatte ich es dringend nötig.

“Hey, Lightning”, hörte ich Lebreau kichern und schaute nichtsahnend in ihre Richtung. Da erwischte mich auch schon ein Schwall Wasser und meine Kleidung wurde patschnass. Ich sah Lebreau empört an, hielt Blickkontakt und sendete ihr eine gehörige Portion Wasser zurück. Sie schrie und versuchte, das meiste mit den Händen vor ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden, doch wurde das bisschen Klamotte, das sie an ihrem schmalen Körper trug, ebenfalls triefend nass.

“Gut, wenn ich schon mal nass bin…” Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und sprang voll bekleidet in den Teich und lachte schreiend. Von ihren nackten Schultern abwärts war sie komplett unter Wasser.

“Ist das kalt!!”, rief sie mir zu und winkte mich zwinkernd heran, um mich ans Wasser zu locken.

“Zieh mich bloß nicht mit rein", warnte ich sie, während ich langsam näher kam. Um meinen Standpunkt klarzumachen, hustete ich. Ich wollte nicht wieder der Erkältung verfallen oder schlimmer noch: Fieber bekommen. Aber Lebreau verstand und machte keine Anstalten, mich ins kühle Nass zu ziehen.

Ich setzte mich ans Ufer, zog meine Stiefel und Strümpfe sowie Oberteil und Rock aus und ließ die Beine ins kalte Nass baumeln. Mit den Händen wusch ich den Dreck von meinem gesamten Körper. Ich seufzte glücklich. Endlich fühlte ich mich wieder sauber.

Ich stand auf, schüttelte das restliche Wasser von meinem Körper und sammelte meine Kleidung ein. Zu meiner Freude überkam mich diesmal kein Schwindelgefühl. Vielleicht war ich endlich über den Berg.

“Lass uns weitergehen. Vielleicht finden wir im Wald ein Dorf... oder zumindest ein paar Menschen.” Ich schaute mich um und sah weit und breit nur Bäume.

Wir waren wieder einige Zeit unterwegs, diesmal jeder auf seinem eigenen Chocobo. Lebreaus Kleidung war nass und kalt und so hatte ich sie überzeugen können. Schließlich wollte sie so wenig wie ich, dass ich mich wieder erkältete. Nur machte ich mir Sorgen, dass es sie aufgrund ihres achtlosen Badeverhaltens erwischen könnte. Wer sprang schon komplett angezogen in einen Teich mit eiskaltem Wasser? Als sie herausgestiegen war, hatte sie gezittert. Ihr Hemd hatte sich ganz an ihren Oberkörper geschmiegt und nicht viel Raum für Fantasie gelassen. Nicht, dass Lebreau dafür nicht sowieso schon freizügig genug gekleidet war.

Und je tiefer wir in den Wald hineinritten, desto kälter und dunkler wurde es. Ich sah die Gänsehaut auf Lebreaus feuchter Haut und auch auf meinen Armen bildete sich welche.

Lebreau und ich sahen uns um und hielten Ausschau nach Menschen, Häusern, irgendeiner Spur von Leben. Es war größtenteils still, bis auf das ewige Rauschen der Blattkronen über uns, den schweren Schritten und dem angestrengten Schnauben unserer Chocobos. Es roch nach Erde, kalter Luft, Laub, den Chocobos und... Verwesung.

“Ack. Was ist das für ein Gestank?” Ich hielt mir die Nase zu und versuchte, durch den Mund zu atmen, aber dadurch schmeckte ich den abartigen Geruch sogar. Lebreau hatte ihre Hände fest an Mund und Nase gepresst und traute sich offensichtlich nicht mehr einzuatmen. Die Chocobos mochten ebenfalls nicht, was in der Luft lag. Sie scharrten mit den Füßen, traten auf der Stelle, machten Anstalten, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Der Waldboden fing an zu beben und vor uns knickten Bäume zur Seite, als wären es kleine zarte Blümchen. Dann kam zum Vorschein, was den Gestank verursachte.

Es war groß und grün, hatte ein riesiges Maul mit scharfen Zähnen und unzählige Tentakel.

“Was zum Teufel _ist_ das für ein Ding?”, rief Lebreau mir durch zugehaltenem Mund zu.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. “Was immer es ist, es scheint uns nicht freundlich gesinnt zu sein. Bist du bereit zu kämpfen?” Ich schaute zu Lebreau. Doch anders als das erste Mal, als wir uns trafen, war sie unbewaffnet. Natürlich, sie hätte wohl kaum ein Gewehr mit auf das Flugzeug bringen dürfen, das sie von Cocoon nach Gran Pulse gebracht hatte.

Sie sah mich hilflos und entschuldigend an, die Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen und die Augenbrauen zusammengekniffen. Das Ungetüm kam näher.

“Weg hier!”, schrie ich. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihr etwas passierte. Ich würde sie im Kampf beschützen müssen und das würde mich nur behindern. Aber ich musste auch mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob ich siegreich aus einem Kampf mit einem solchen Ungeheuer hervorgehen würde.

Also spornten wir unsere Chocobos an und sie sprinteten los. Zum Glück waren sie schnell. Schneller als das grüne, stinkende Tentakelwesen hinter uns, das uns gemächlich verfolgte.

Die Chocobos stürmten durch das Geäst. Ich hielt einen Arm schützend vor mich, damit mich kein Ast oder aufgeworfener Stein im Gesicht traf. Ich schaute zurück - das Monster schien in der Ferne kleiner zu werden - dann zu Lebreau, die sich angestrengt am Chocobo festhielt. Sie war eine Kämpferin und tapfer ohne Zweifel, doch war sie immer in ihrer Gruppe gewesen, jetzt waren wir nur zu zweit und die Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, sie biss vehement auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie atmete flach und keuchend.

Irgendwann waren wir weit genug gerannt und konnten das Schritttempo senken. Mein Chocobo schnaufte. Ich tätschelte und streichelte ihm wohlwollend den Kopf und den Hals. _Gut gemacht, Kleiner. Ich bin stolz auf dich._ Er genoss die Streicheleinheiten sichtlich. Er schmiegte seine Wangen in meine Hände, gurrte leise und zufrieden und schüttelte sein Gefieder. Ich schwang mein Bein über seinen Rücken und rutschte vorsichtig von ihm herunter. Er hatte schon so viel für mich getan. Er brauchte eine Pause. Ich lächelte erleichtert, klopfte ihm noch einmal die Seite und atmete durch.

“Alles in Ordnung, Lebreau?” Stille. Das Lächeln schwand langsam von meinen Lippen, als ich keine Antwort bekam. “Lebreau?”, fragte ich erneut, verunsichert. Ich drehte mich um, guckte hinter mich, rechts, links, in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren, suchte mit den Augen jeden Zentimeter des Waldes ab, aber von Lebreau oder ihrem Reittier keine Spur. Panik stieg in mir auf.

“Lebreau!!”

 _Wo ist sie nur?_ “Lebreau!” _Sie kann doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein!_ “Lebreau!!” _Hatte das grüne Ungetüm sie erwischt?_ “Lebreau…”

Ich sank auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Der Chocobo stupste mich mit seinem spitzen Schnabel sanft an. “Kweh…”

Schwer zu sagen, wie lange ich dort so zusammengekauert saß. Ich zitterte. Wo sollte ich zu suchen anfangen? Ich war hin und her gerannt und hatte die unmittelbare Gegend nach ihr abgesucht. Vielleicht war sie gestürzt und hatte sich verletzt. Vielleicht war sie gar einen Hang hinuntergefallen und hatte sich etwas gebrochen, lag dort nun, kalt und allein und mit furchtbaren Schmerzen. Vielleicht hatte das Monster sie in seinen widerlichen Tentakeln gefangen. Ich wusste gar nicht, was davon am schlimmsten wäre.

Der Chocobo zwängte seinen Kopf unter meinen Arm. _Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich muss sie suchen. Ich muss sie_ finden. Ich stand auf.

“Komm, wir finden Lebreau”, sagte ich und versuchte, entschlossen zu klingen. Also machten der Chocobo uns ich gemeinsam auf den Weg.

 _Gut, gehen wir einmal zurück. Wann und wo habe ich Lebreau das letzte Mal gesehen? Wir waren losgeritten und sie war dicht neben mir. Ich war so auf mich konzentriert, dass ich sie völlig außer Acht gelassen habe. Typisch! Warum mache ich immer wieder dieselben Fehler? Dasselbe passierte mit Serah, als sie zur L’Cie wurde._ Ich schüttelte kräftig den Kopf, um den negativen Gedanken loszuwerden. _Ich habe Serah wiedergefunden und sie war wohlauf und dasselbe werde ich mit Lebreau tun._ Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, jetzt zu zweifeln. Ich würde sie finden!

Ich streifte mit meinem gefiederten Begleiter durch das Gehölz, suchte nach Spuren, rief ihren Namen. Doch nichts. Keine Hinweise, keine Antwort. Ich hatte bereits jegliches Zeitgefühl aufgrund der Finsternis im Wald verloren. Dort wo ich war, schienen nicht einmal mehr die kleinsten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Laub über mir. Oder es war schon tief in der Nacht. Mein Herz wurde schwerer, je länger ich suchte.

Fang hatte einmal gesagt, um Vanille zu retten, würde sie den Himmel herunterreißen. Und genauso fühlte ich mich gerade. Um Lebreau zu finden, würde ich die Felsen aus dem Berg reißen, die Bäume entwurzeln und die Flüsse und Seen leerschöpfen, wenn es sie zu mir zurück brächte. Ich fühlte in mir die Wut hochsteigen. Wut über mein eigenes Versagen. Wut auf das Monster, das nun ein unschuldiges Mädchen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Ich nahm einen Stein, der gerade so in meine Hand passte, und schmiss ihn so fest ich konnte gegen einen Baumstamm. Dann nahm ich einen Ast und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft davon. Und noch einen, und noch einen. Der letzte prallte an dem Geäst eines Baumes ab, flog in die andere Richtung und landete im Dickicht nicht weit von mir.

“Kweh!!”, machte es prompt. Lebreaus Chocobo! Er musste es sein! Ich rannte hin und untersuchte das Unterholz. Dort lagen gelbe Federn auf der Erde und es waren Fußspuren zu sehen. Ich folgte den Hinweisen um das massive Gebüsch herum, bis ich so etwas wie einen Eingang fand, wo die Äste nicht so eng beieinander wuchsen.

“Lebreau?”, fragte ich vorsichtig und kam näher. Mein Herz raste. Was, wenn ich sie dort leblos vorfinden würde? Das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen. Ich hatte die Verantwortung für sie! “Lebreau, bist du da?”

Doch aus dem Gebüsch kam nur ein trauriges “Kweh”.


	4. Kapitel Vier

Lebreau war nicht da. Nur zwei betrübte schwarze Knopfaugen schauten mir aus dem Dickicht entgegen.

“Hey, Kleiner. Komm her, das Monster ist weg. Du bist sicher.” Der Chocobo zitterte. Zunächst nahm ich an, dass er bloß ängstlich war, doch merkte ich nun einen langen, blutigen Schnitt an seinem linken Flügel. Er stand wahrscheinlich unter Schock. Ich kroch mühsam zu ihm in den Busch und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Ich streichelte ihn sanft, redete ihm gut zu. “Sch, sch. Alles wird gut.”

Je näher ich jedoch seiner Wunde kam, um sie zu überprüfen, desto grantiger wurde er. Er schnappte mit dem Schnabel nach mir und erwischte beinahe meinen Unterarm.

Hinter mir mühte mein Chocobo sich indes ab, sich durch die Äste und Blätter ins Gebüsch zu zwängen, um zu seinem verletzten Freund zu gelangen. Hoffentlich wollte er ihn beschwichtigen und nicht ebenfalls auf mich einhacken. Ich rutschte soweit ich konnte zur Seite und ließ den Vogel vorbei. Sofort kuschelte er sich an seinen Freund und besänftigte ihn. Dies gab mir die Gelegenheit, seine Verletzung zu betrachten. Sie ging tief. Glücklicherweise brauchte der Laufvogel den Flügel nicht zur Fortbewegung, doch konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er furchtbare Schmerzen haben musste. Ich hatte keine Wahl, ich musste ihn verarzten, sonst würde die Schnittwunde sich womöglich entzünden. So schwer es mir fiel, Lebreau würde noch ein wenig warten müssen.

Ich krauchte unter dem Strauch hervor und wies die Tiere an, mir zu folgen. Mein Chocobo ermutigte seinen Freund, sich aufzurappeln und aus der Sicherheit des Gebüschs zurück in den Wald zu treten.

_Wir brauchen Wasser, um die Wunde zu säubern. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, in welcher Richtung die Quelle liegt. Aber dort in der Nähe ist bestimmt noch die Kreatur, also fällt das weg. Andererseits stinkt das Vieh so erbärmlich, dass wir bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Ärger - oder eher Gestank - sofort wieder flüchten können._

Ich verschränkte die Arme und tippte nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger an meine Wange.

 _“_ Kweh!”, stieß der unversehrte Chocobo aus und reckte den Kopf in die Höhe, als würde er lauschen oder etwas riechen. Dann begann er zu laufen, gefolgt von seinem gefiederten Kumpel.

“Hey!”, rief ich und versuchte mitzuhalten. Ich hoffte inständig, dass nicht wieder das Ungeheuer in der Nähe war. Aber ich selbst vernahm keinen unangenehmen Geruch, lediglich den Duft der Erde und der Chocobos. Und die einzigen Geräusche, die an meine Ohren herandrangen, waren mein keuchender Atem, das entfernte Trampeln der Chocobos und der rauschende Laufwind.

Der Wind war kalt und scharf und machte das Weiterlaufen zusehends schwieriger. Meine Kehle verengte sich und ich schnappte nach Luft. Die Chocobos waren mir inzwischen weit voraus, ihr Fußgetrappel verstummt, ihr Geruch verblasst. Ich wurde langsamer und stolperte nur noch durch den Forst. Ich spürte, wie der Schwindel zurückkehrte und mich überkam.

_Wärme umhüllt mich, füllt mich aus. Ich vernehme einen lieblichen Duft, der mein Herz schneller klopfen lässt. Ich höre das Meer rauschen, der Wind umspielt meine Haare. Als ich die Augen öffne, steht sie vor mir, lachend, strahlend, wunderschön. Ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Ich schlinge meine Arme um sie, drücke sie fest an mich und streichle ihren Rücken sanft. Sie kichert und schmiegt sich an mich._

_Es wird dunkel._

_Ich befinde mich auf der Archylte Steppe. Allein. Ich wirbele herum, bin auf der Suche nach etwas. Alles dreht sich. Ich laufe, doch komme ich nicht von der Stelle. Ich strecke meinen Arm aus, will nach etwas, nein, jemandem greifen. Nach ihr. Ich rufe ihren Namen, hinaus kommt kein Laut. Ich stolpere und falle in die Dunkelheit._

Ich erwachte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Doch ich musste feststellen, dass kein finsteres Loch mich verschluckt hatte und ich lag auch nicht mehr auf dem Waldboden. Um mich herum war eine warme Decke geschlungen und die Unterlage war angenehm weich. Ich sah mich um und rieb noch etwas schläfrig meine Augen. _Wo bin ich?_ Ich hatte in einem Bett in einer Hütte geschlafen. Niemand sonst war jetzt bei mir. Weder die Chocobos noch Lebreau. Ich zog die Decke beiseite, stieg aus dem Bett und trat an die frische Luft.

Draußen waren Menschen - nein. Sie sahen aus wie Menschen, größtenteils. Aber aus ihren Köpfen ragten lange Hasenohren. Ich ließ meinen Blick wandern. Ein kleines Dorf inmitten der Wälder, bewohnt von einem mysteriösen Hasenvolk, von welchem ich noch nie zuvor auch nur gehört hatte.

Neben mir raschelte es plötzlich. Ich drehte mich zu der Geräuschquelle und sah ein kleines Mädchen, wie es sich in einem winzigen Gestrüpp versteckte und mich neugierig anstarrte.

“Hallo”, sagte ich und winkte. Das Mädchen kicherte und lief zu einer Frau. Ich vermutete, es war ihre Mutter. Ich lächelte unmerklich und schaute zu, wie die Kleine an der Hand ihrer Mutter zog und an ihr auf und ab hüpfte. Sie zeigte auf mich. Klar. Ich war eine Fremde. Noch dazu “ohne Ohren”. Gedankenverloren berührte ich meine vergleichsweise kleinen Menschenohren.

“Lightning?”, hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme sagen. Ich wirbelte herum.

Sie war es. Lebreau! Unversehrt. In einem Stück. Ganz und gar so, wie ich sie kannte.

Vor lauter Freude und Erleichterung rannte ich zu ihr, schlang meine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an mich. Sie tat es mir gleich und wir verbrachten ein paar Minuten in einer innigen Umarmung. Sie fühlte sich warm an. Wie am ersten Tag, als sie mich gesund pflegte. Und sie roch gut. Frisch. Betörend.

Meine rechte Hand strich gemächlich über ihren schmalen Rücken. Auf und ab. Ganz sanft. Ich genoss es, nach all der Besorgnis und Einsamkeit wieder geborgen zu sein. Meine linke Hand streichelte ihr weiches, dunkles Haar. Wo kam bloß dieses Herzklopfen her? Das musste wohl die Erleichterung sein, die ich fühlte. Mir war schließlich ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als ich Lebreau erblickt hatte. Endlich war sie wieder sicher bei mir. Ja, Erleichterung. Das musste es sein.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, glitten meine Hände über ihren Rücken und Nacken zu ihren Schultern. Ich hielt sie ein Stück von mir weg und begutachtete sie. Meine Daumen kreisten behutsam über ihre Oberarme.

“Was ist passiert? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!”

“Du hast gut reden! Ich hab mir Sorgen um _dich_ gemacht!”, entgegnete sie mit einer Mischung aus Entrüstung und Besorgnis. Dann seufzte sie und ließ den Kopf hängen.

“Auf der Flucht waren wir vom Weg abgekommen. Ein spitzer Ast hatte meinen armen Chocobo erwischt und vor Schmerzen hat er mich abgeworfen. Ich hab mir nichts gebrochen, aber mein Knöchel war verstaucht. Leider war mein Chocobo dann schon unerreichbar weit entfernt, also humpelte ich alleine weiter. Ich hab das Dorf hier gefunden. Glück im Unglück, schätze ich.” Lebreau seufzte erneut und lehnte ihre Stirn an meine rechte Schulter.

Sie schniefte. “Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, aber mit der Verletzung konnte ich dich nicht suchen.”

“Ist schon in Ordnung.” Einige ihrer Tränen benetzten meine nackte Haut. Meine rechte Hand wanderte zu ihrer Hüfte, während meine linke sacht ihren Nacken liebkoste. “Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht.”

“Endlich bist du wieder wach. Ich dachte, du würdest ewig schlafen.” Sie schaute auf. Ein paar Tränen hingen noch in ihren Augenwinkeln und Wimpern, die sie rasch wegwischte.

Ich zögerte, ließ das Gesagte auf mich wirken. “...wie lange war ich denn weg?”

“Ein, zwei Tage, vielleicht. Die Sonne ist jedenfalls mal auf-, mal untergegangen.”

Ein lautes Grummeln kam aus meiner Magengegend. Meine Kehle war trocken. Ich war zwar ausgeruht und fit, aber der Magen hing mir in den Kniekehlen, das merkte ich jetzt. Lebreau sah mich verdutzt an und grinste dann breit, woraufhin ich leicht errötete und die Hand, die zuvor an Lebreaus Hüfte geruht hatte, an meinen Bauch legte. Ich schaute an mir herunter und wieder hinauf zu Lebreau und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

“Das erklärt den Hunger…”, scherzte ich und Lebreau kicherte.

“Komm!” Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich fröhlich hinter sich her, zurück zu der Hütte, in der ich aufgewacht war.

“Warte hier, ich hole Essen.” Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden. Ich saß auf dem weichen Bett und versuchte, mir einen Reim auf Lebreaus Verhalten zu machen. Ihr gehörte ein Café am Strand in Bodhum. Sie war es wahrscheinlich gewohnt, Leute zu bekochen und zu bedienen. Vielleicht machte es ihr Spaß. Im Grunde wusste ich so wenig über sie. Das sollte ich ändern, wenn wir schon gemeinsam auf Reisen waren.

Lebreau kam mit einem Holztablett voll Speisen wieder. Überwiegend waren es Beeren sowie Früchte, kleingeschnitten, zusammengemischt, aber auch Gemüse, in Streifen und ein wenig angebraten oder über dem Feuer zubereitet. Fleisch oder Fisch war nicht dabei. Das aßen Kaninchen ja auch nicht. Dafür aber zwei Schalen Wasser.

Lebreau setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und legte das Tablett auf unsere Schöße. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und mein Magen grummelte unaufhörlich.

“Guten Appetit! Greif kräftig zu, ich hatte heute schon etwas, halt dich also nicht zurück.” Lebreau lächelte mich an. Also tat ich, wie mir geheißen.

Nachdem ich das erste Hungergefühl befriedigt hatte und auch mein Durst dank des Wassers nachließ, nahm ich mir mehr Zeit zu genießen. Und jetzt böte sich die Gelegenheit, Lebreau näher kennenzulernen.

“Sag mal”, begann ich und suchte nach Dingen, die ich sie fragen könnte. Sie schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. _‘Woher kennst du Serah?’ Das weiß ich, durch Snow. ‘Wo kommst du her?’ Aus Bodhum natürlich. Dumme Frage. ‘Wie alt bist du?’ 19. Auch das war mir bekannt. Ein Jahr älter als Serah eben. ‘Erzähl mir deine Lebensgeschichte!’ Kein guter Eisbrecher, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich würde ihr auch nicht meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Aber bestimmt kennt sie sie eh schon dank Serah._

Dann fiel mir doch etwas ein.

“Wie kamst du dazu, ein Café zu eröffnen?”

“Hmm…”, machte sie nachdenklich. “Ich bereite einfach gerne Speisen und Getränke zu. Ich bin gut darin und es macht mir Spaß. Außerdem brauchten wir eine Einnahmequelle für Team NORA. Und ein Café ist eine feine Sache.” Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. “Dahinter steckt kein Geheimnis oder so. Kein Schicksal. Es war einfach eine gute Idee.”

Ich nickte und überlegte etwas anderes, das ihr vielleicht mehr Informationen entlocken könnte.

“Wo hast du gelernt, mit einem Gewehr umzugehen?”

“Ach", sagte sie und winkte ab, “wenn man viel Zeit auf der Straße verbringt, lernt man so einiges. Nicht der Rede wert.”

Ich blies meinen Atem scharf durch geschürzte Lippen, suchte nach mehr Gesprächsthemen. Zugegebenermaßen war ich im Smalltalk so schlecht wie im Kochen. Ich wollte mehr über Lebreau wissen, doch glaubte ich allmählich, sie sah sich selbst als uninteressant an und wollte alles an ihrer Person herunterspielen. _Sie erinnert mich an… mich. Andere stehen an erster Stelle. Sie tut, was sie tun muss und beschwert sich nicht. Aber anders als ich scheint sie es so… leicht zu nehmen. Wie macht sie das?_

Ich schaute sie aus den Augenwinkeln an, auf meinen Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln. Jetzt wollte ich sie erst recht näher kennenlernen.

“Wie geht’s dir eigentlich?”, erkundigte Lebreau sich und strich mit ihrer Hand kurz über meinen Rücken. Sie warf mir mit ihren braunen Augen einen warmherzigen Blick zu.

“Mir geht’s _richtig_ gut.”

Und dann umarmte sie mich noch einmal und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie sprang auf und ich meinte, ein leises, kurzes Kichern zu hören.

Wo sie mich geküsst hatte, berührte ich sanft meine Wange. Meine Augen waren geweitet und mein Mund vor Überraschung leicht geöffnet. Ich saß einen Moment ungläubig da. Dann drehte sie sich zu mir um, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln hoch.

“Na los! Wir haben noch einiges vor uns.” Sie wandte sich erneut zur Tür und trat beschwingt aus der Hütte.

Draußen führte Lebreau mich durchs Dorf. Auf unserem Weg wurden wir von neugierigen Blicken begleitet, von Köpfen, die sich nach uns umdrehten und noch mehr kleinen Mädchen, die aufgeregt auf uns zeigten.

 _Eigenartig. Das sind alles Frauen und Mädchen._ Ich schaute an den Gestalten auf und ab. Groß, dunkelhäutig, mit hellen Haaren waren sie alle. Manche hatten weißes Haar, andere silbernes und sogar rosafarbenes wie ich. Es waren alles Frauen, ohne Zweifel. Unter ihrer leichten Kleidung zeichneten sich die Wölbung von Brüsten und die Kurven von weiten Hüften ab.

Ich folgte Lebreau zu einer größeren Hütte als der, in welcher ich aufgewacht war. Wir gingen hinein.

“Seid mir gegrüßt”, hieß eine Stimme uns willkommen. In ihrem Ton schwang jedoch etwas Ehrfurcht Erweckendes mit. Die Stimme gehörte zu einer Frau, die so gebräunt war wie die anderen, auf ihrer Haut aber waren mit weißer Farbe verschnörkelte Muster gemalt. Ich folgte mit meinen Augen den geschwungenen Linien auf ihrem Gesicht, hinunter zu ihrem schmalen Hals und ihren Brüsten, dem straffen Bauch bis hin zu ihren mit Seidenstrümpfen bekleideten Beinen und bemerkte nicht, dass ich fasziniert den wohlgeformten Körper einer anderen Frau anstarrte. Als mir das klar wurde, schoss mir das Blut in die Wangen und mir wurde überall heiß. Ich schaute verlegen auf den Boden und kaute auf meiner Unterlippe.

Ich hatte Frauen noch nie so betrachtet. Nicht, dass mir nicht die ein oder andere Schönheit begegnet wäre, doch hatte ich nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, längere Zeit ihre Form zu bewundern.

Lebreau war unterdessen in eine Unterhaltung mit der Frau vertieft, von der ich kein Wort mitbekommen hatte, während meine Gedanken wieder abgeschweift waren.

Ich trat an sie heran und räusperte mich. “Vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft”, begann ich. “Mein Name ist Lightning und ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen. Wenn… wenn Sie denn Hilfe benötigen.”

Sie machte einen Schritt in meine Richtung und klopfte mir so unerwartet und fest auf die Schulter, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Ihre Herzlichkeit erinnerte mich an Lieutenant Amodar, meinen Vorgesetzten beim Guardian Corps. Sicherlich war ich deshalb auch so erpicht darauf, höflich zu sein. Ich war klug genug zu wissen, wann jemand meinen Respekt verdiente und scheute mich auch nicht, diesen zu zeigen.

“Mein Name ist Mítra. Lebreau hat uns eure Lage schon erklärt, als sie hier ankam. Wir könnten tatsächlich eure Hilfe gebrauchen.”

Mítra hielt die Hand auf meiner Schulter, führte mich an einen länglichen Holztisch und bot mir und Lebreau jeweils einen Platz an. Wir setzten uns und ich folgte Mítra mit den Augen, als sie mich losließ, einige Schritte in den hinteren Teil des Raums machte, sich bückte, um etwas aufzuheben und dann zurück an den Tisch kam. Sie legte etwas darauf ab und stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Tischplatte.

Mein Blick wanderte langsam zu dem schwarzen Gegenstand vor uns.

“Ein… Gewehr?” Ich starrte auf die offensichtlich von Menschenhand stammende Waffe und mir wurde mulmig zumute. Dachte Mítra, wir hätten etwas damit zu tun? Wollte sie uns drohen? Ich schlug mein rechtes Bein über das linke und verlagerte mein Gewicht in ihre Richtung, um nicht eingeschüchtert zu wirken. Ich stützte meinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und mein Kinn in die Hand.

“Ich dachte, ihr könntet dies benutzen, um unser Problem zu lösen. Wir haben es gefunden, ich nehme an, es gehört eurem Volk. Unserem gehört es jedenfalls nicht”, erklärte Mítra mit ruhiger Stimme. Es war doch keine Drohung gewesen.

Ich guckte zu Lebreau, die mir gegenüber saß und sah wie ihre braunen Augen leuchteten und sich ihr Mund zu einem Grinsen formte. Es war genau so eine Art Gewehr, wie sie es gewohnt war zu führen.

“Die Sache ist die”, setzte Mítra ihre Erklärung fort, “dass wir von einem Ungeheuer bedroht werden, wir jedoch nicht die Möglichkeit haben, es zu bezwingen.” Sie klang bitter. Ein schweres Seufzen entfuhr ihr und sie stieß sich vom Tisch ab, kreuzte die Arme und drehte uns ihren Rücken zu, wo noch mehr Verzierungen ihren gut gebauten Körper schmückten. Sie sahen aus wie alte Schriften. Es war jedenfalls keine Sprache, die ich sprechen oder auch nur lesen konnte.

“Es hat", sie schluckte schwer, wischte sich mit einer Hand etwas aus dem Gesicht und fuhr sich mit den langen Fingern durch die Haare, über ihre Ohren, “meine…” Sie atmete scharf aus. Schweigen überkam sie und wir warteten geduldig. Es war sichtlich schwer für sie, darüber zu reden.

Einige Minuten verbrachten wir still, bis Mítra sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie wandte sich zu uns, schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und knurrte.

“Es hat meine Partnerin! Und meine Tochter! Es muss vernichtet werden!”


	5. Kapitel Fünf

So streiften wir nun durch den Wald, Lebreau, Mítra und ich. Die einzigen Personen, die das übelriechende Ungeheuer bezwingen konnten. Es gab sonst keine Kämpferinnen im Dorf der Viera - so hieß das Hasenvolk -, also waren wir drei auf uns gestellt. Und selbst wenn noch jemand hätte kämpfen können, hatte Mítra gesagt, der Gestank des Monsters setzte die Viera aufgrund ihres feinen Geruchssinns außer Gefecht. Auf diese Weise waren ihm Mítras Partnerin und ihre Tochter zum Opfer gefallen.

Unser Plan war also, das Ungetüm erst einmal ausfindig zu machen. Lebreau und ich würden es im Nahkampf mit ihm aufnehmen, während Mítra uns aus sicherer Entfernung mit Pfeil und Bogen unterstützte.

“Es muss irgendwo in der Umgebung sein. Ich kann es bereits riechen”, informierte Mítra uns. Ich warf Lebreau einen erstaunten Blick zu, denn weder sie noch ich hatten etwas in der Nase.

Wir blieben stehen, Gunblade und Gewehr bereit, und schauten uns um. Mítra kletterte auf einen der hohen Bäume und hielt Ausschau.

“Da!”, rief sie. “Geht weiter, ich halte mich bereit!” Sie nahm ihren Bogen und spannte den ersten Pfeil, wartete auf die Gelegenheit anzugreifen.

Ich berührte Lebreau flüchtig an der Schulter und nickte in die Richtung, in die wir gehen sollten. Wir schlichen zügig, sodass wir einen Hinterhalt ausführen könnten, sollten wir nah genug herankommen.

Einige Minuten später hatten wir dann Sichtkontakt. Der Gestank war für uns schon schwer zu ertragen, kaum vorzustellen, wie es für die Viera sein musste.

Ich bedeutete Lebreau, hinter einem Gebüsch zu warten. So konnte sie aus ein wenig Distanz zielen und besser schießen, während ich dem Monster aus der Nähe die Hölle heiß machte. Im großen Bogen schlich ich um es herum, bis ich hinter seinem Rücken Stellung nehmen konnte. Perfekt!

Ich setzte zum Angriff an, rannte auf das Ungetüm zu und fügte ihm einen sauberen Schnitt zu. Es heulte auf, wirbelte herum und versuchte, mich mit einem Tentakel zu erwischen, doch ein Pfeil durchbohrte ihn, ehe er mich traf. Mítras Pfeil! Schön zu wissen, dass sie mir Deckung gab.

Und auch Lebreau hatte jetzt die Möglichkeit einzugreifen. Sie gab aus sicherer Deckung Salven mit ihrem Gewehr ab, sodass der Rückstoß nicht zu groß war und sie stabil schießen konnte. Ich sah, wie eine zähflüssige violette Flüssigkeit aus dem Monster spritzte, wo Lebreaus Kugeln es verletzt hatten.

Weitere Pfeile hagelten auf es nieder, weitere Kugeln prallten auf seinen Körper, weitere Schnitte von meiner Klinge ließen es vor Schmerz schreien. Es wusste nicht, in welche Richtung es angreifen sollte. Ich entwich jedem seiner Hiebe, blendete seinen widerlichen Geruch aus und konzentrierte mich nur auf den Sieg, gestärkt mit dem Wissen, dass ich nicht alleine kämpfte.

Nach einer Weile sackte es mit einem gequälten Schrei in sich zusammen. Geschafft! Das Ungeheuer war besiegt! Ich steckte meine Waffe zurück in die Halterung und Lebreau trat zu mir. Sie lächelte triumphierend, klopfte auf meinen Rücken und ließ ihre Hand zwischen meinen Schulterblättern verweilen, während wir zufrieden unser Werk betrachteten. Auch ich lächelte sie an. Sie hatte bewiesen, dass sie kämpfen konnte, auf sich aufpassen konnte. Es war zwar nicht mein Verdienst, aber es erfüllte mich dennoch mit Stolz, Respekt und… Bewunderung.

Während ich sie ansah, fühlte ich ein Kribbeln im Körper, das ich zuvor noch nie verspürt hatte. Es war kein “Schmetterlinge im Bauch”-Gefühl, nein, es war eher etwas Warmes in der Brust, ein wohliges Kribbeln in der Herzgegend.

Es war keine Aufregung, sondern Ruhe. Geborgenheit. Sicherheit. Es war ein “Nirgendwo wäre ich lieber als bei dir"-Gefühl.

Hinter uns raschelte es und Mítra sprang von einem Baum. Sie begab sich zu uns, schaute Lebreau an, dann mich und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln hoch.

“Gute Arbeit! Lasst uns ins Dorf zurückkehren.” Sie stach noch einmal mit einem Pfeil in das Fleisch des Ungetüms, wahrscheinlich um zu prüfen, ob es wirklich tot war, drehte sich von uns weg und machte sich auf den Weg. Wir folgten.

Lebreau rümpfte die Nase. “Ich glaube, der Mundgeruch des Viechs ist in meine Kleidung gezogen.” Vorsichtig hob sie den Ärmel und schnüffelte daran, dann verzog sie das Gesicht noch mehr.

“Das bildest du dir ein”, widersprach ich. Ich lehnte mich ein Stück zu ihr und roch an ihr. “Du riechst…” ‘ _Gut’_ hätte ich beinahe gesagt. “Normal.”

“Trotzdem würde ich echt gerne ein Bad nehmen.” Sie schaute zu Mítra, die schnellen Schrittes neben uns ging, Ohren aufgerichtet. Eins davon bewegte sich in Lebreaus Richtung, als sie angesprochen wurde.

“In der Nähe des Dorfes befinden sich heiße Quellen”, sagte sie knapp, ohne uns anzuschauen. Sie ließ ihre Verteidigung nicht sinken, ehe wir im Dorf waren.

Davon hatte ich seit Beginn unserer Reise geträumt. Ein heißes Bad! Ich ließ mich seufzend in das Wasser sinken und schloss die Augen. _Viel besser als die kalte Katzenwäsche vor ein paar Tagen_. Ich seufzte erneut. _Ich will nie wieder an die kalte Luft_.

Neben mir plätscherte es, als auch Lebreau in die Quelle stieg. Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf ihren unbekleideten Körper, bevor sie wie ich bis zum Hals unter Wasser war. Sie saß so nah bei mir, dass unsere Schultern sich berühren könnten, wenn sie noch ein Stück nach rechts rücken würde. Aber sie blieb wo sie war.

In ihren Händen hatte sie ihre Kleidung. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und schaute sie fragend an.

“Die muss gewaschen werden”, erklärte sie, als sie meinen Blick sah und zuckte mit den Schultern. Recht hatte sie. Also drehte ich mich um und griff nach meiner Uniform.

Es war Nachmittag und die Sonne warf einen rötlichen Schein in die Wolken. Die Luft am Rande des Waldes war gewohnt kühl, brachte das heiße Wasser zum Dampfen. Der Kontrast war angenehm.

Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen, begleiteten das Rauschen des Windes in den Baumkronen. Es duftete nach Erde und frischer Luft.

Lebreau schrubbte sich genüsslich mit einem Stück Stoff. Sie streckte zunächst ein Bein aus dem Wasser, um es abzurubbeln, dann das andere, tat das Gleiche mit ihren Armen.

“Ähm…”, fing sie an. Sie leckte sich die Lippen, rieb sich mit einer Hand im Nacken und guckte verlegen zu mir. “Kannst du…” Sie zeigte auf ihren Rücken und hielt mir den Lappen hin.

Also tat ich, worum Lebreau mich gebeten hatte und nahm den Lappen. Sie wandte sich von mir ab, ich legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberarm und wickelte das Stück Stoff um meine freie Hand, damit es nicht wegrutschen konnte. Dann massierte ich damit sanft ihren Rücken, rieb über ihre Schulterblätter und ihren Nacken. Mit jeder Berührung entlockte ich ihr ein gehauchtes Stöhnen. Ich hätte in diesem Moment zu gerne ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Ob sie die Augen genießerisch geschlossen hatte und sich auf die Lippe biss, so wie am Morgen?

Ich wanderte von ihrem Nacken den Rücken wieder langsam hinunter, tiefer als vorher. Lebreau fuhr zusammen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

“Nicht! Das kitzelt!”, brachte sie angestrengt hervor. Ich hielt inne, bis ihr Lachen etwas abgeklungen war. Sie keuchte und hielt sich den Bauch.

“Jetzt bist du dran!” Sie drehte sich ruckartig zu mir um und schnappte nach dem Waschlappen. Instinktiv wich ich aus und hielt meine Hand mit dem eingewickelten Stoff in die Höhe, sodass sie nur mit Mühe drankommen konnte. Lebreau streckte sich an mir hoch und versuchte, den Lappen zu fassen zu kriegen. Sie war wenige Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt, als sie zu mir schaute. Sofort färbten sich ihre Wangen dunkelrot und auch ich fühlte die Hitze in meinem Kopf aufsteigen.

Wir waren beide splitterfasernackt. Sie saß auf meinem Schoß mit einem meiner Beine zwischen ihren, ihre rechte Hand grub sich in meine Schulter, um beim Ringen nach dem Waschlappen nicht umzukippen und unsere Oberkörper waren aneinander gepresst.

Ich senkte langsam die Hand mit dem Lappen. Ich schaute zur Seite, um ihrem Blick auszuweichen und presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie zog den Stoff von meiner Hand und stieg von meinem Schoß.

“Na los, dreh dich um”, sagte sie und machte mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine kreisende Bewegung. Ich dachte, auf ihren angespannten Lippen ein unterdrücktes Grinsen zu sehen, als ich ihrer Anweisung Folge leistete.

Nach dem Bad, das ohne weitere peinliche Vorfälle verlief, aßen wir zu Abend und machten uns bettfertig. Wir hatten vor, noch einige Tage im Vieradorf zu bleiben und zu sehen, auf welche Weise wir noch helfen konnten. _Endlich hat meine Reise einen Sinn. Endlich kann ich wieder für andere nützlich sein. Selbst wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten sind, ich tue alles, um jemandem die Arbeit zu erleichtern._

Ich zog meine Uniform aus, faltete sie grob zusammen und legte sie neben das Bett auf den Boden. Meinen Pulli und meine Shorts behielt ich an, damit ich nicht zu sehr frieren würde.

Lebreau streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte, dann zog sie ihre Kleidung bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Anders als ich warf sie sie achtlos auf den Boden. Ich schnaubte und bückte mich, um ihre Klamotten zu entwirren und sie neben meine zu legen. Lebreau war indes unter die Decke geschlüpft und hatte es sich bequem gemacht.

Darüber hatte ich gar nicht nachgedacht. Zwei Personen. Ein Bett.

Ich stand ein wenig unschlüssig da, mit hängenden Schultern und leicht geöffneten Mund. _Soll ich lieber auf dem Boden liegen? Aber wir haben nur eine Decke. Ist die groß genug, um auf den Boden zu reichen?_

“Komm schon!”, drängte Lebreau und unterbrach wieder einmal meinen Gedankenfluss. Sie klopfte ungeduldig mit der flachen Hand auf die freie Stelle neben sich im Bett. Die Stelle bei der Wand. Ich müsste über Lebreau hinüberklettern, um ins Bett zu gelangen.

Es half alles nichts. Und ich bekam von der Nachtluft schon Gänsehaut, also hüpfte ich schnell über Lebreau drüber und kuschelte mich in die Bettdecke.

Ich lag noch eine Weile lang wach, dachte an die Ereignisse des Tages, während Lebreau neben mir schon seelenruhig schlief. Sie hatte ihren Körper zu mir gewandt und ich sah den Mondschein auf ihrem schlafenden Gesicht, wie es ihren Mund umspielte und ihre schwarzen Strähnen zum Glänzen brachte. Am frühen Morgen hatten Lebreau und ich hier zusammen gesessen und ich hatte sie an meiner Wange gespürt, ihre weichen Lippen. _Sie mag mich_ , dachte ich. _Warum sonst sollte sie mich küssen? Warum sonst sucht sie meine Nähe bei jeder Gelegenheit? Warum sonst würde sie das Bett mit mir teilen wollen?_

 _Aber sie kennt mich kaum. Vielleicht mag sie mich nicht auf diese Weise. Vielleicht ist sie einfach so herzlich, so anschmiegsam. Aber dieses Lächeln…_ Ich dachte an das verlegene und zugleich schelmische Lächeln, als sie sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen hatte. Diesen schüchtern-verführerischen Blick.

In meiner Magengegend kribbelte es und mein Puls ging schnell. Noch einmal glitten meine Fingerspitzen über genau die Stelle, wo ihr Mund zuvor verweilt hatte, wenn auch nur sehr kurz. Viel zu kurz.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich jemals jemand mögen würde… oder dass ich jemals jemanden mögen würde… aber der Gedanke gefiel mir.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf vorsichtig in Lebreaus Richtung, darauf bedacht, sie nicht mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung aufzuwecken. Das Gleiche tat ich mit meinem Körper. Behutsam legte ich meinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte, berührte sie da, wo sonst nur ein schmaler Streifen Haut entblößt, nun aber ihre gesamte Taille unbedeckt war.

Ich spürte ihren ruhigen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Behutsam wanderte meine Hand ihre Seite hoch, glitt über die Haut ihrer Taille, ihres Oberarms, ihres filigranen Halses. Zärtlich streichelte ich ihre Wange, so zärtlich, dass ich sie kaum berührte. Ihr Gesicht mit meiner Hand umschlossen, schmiegten sich meine Finger in ihr feines, gut duftendes Haar.

Ich rückte näher an sie heran, sodass nur noch wenige Millimeter zwischen unseren Gesichtern waren. Ich zögerte.

Ich schloss die Augenlider, lehnte mich vor und fühlte ihre weiche Wange an meinen Lippen.

_Ich bin zurück am Meer. Ich höre das Rauschen, spüre den salzigen Wind und sehe wie die Wellen auf und ab gehen. Die Sonne steht nah am Horizont und färbt den Himmel und die Wolken rot._

_Ich bin nicht allein. Sie steht neben mir und hält meine Hand. Sie lächelt mich an und gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange._

_Was für ein kitschiger Traum_ , waren meine ersten Gedanken, als ich am Morgen erwachte. Ich rieb den Schlaf aus meinen Augen und streckte mich, noch im Bett liegend. _Aber ein angenehmerer als gestern früh._

Lebreau schlief noch. Sie konnte sich jetzt nach all den Strapazen mit mir sorglos ausruhen. Ich zog meine Decke beiseite, drapierte sie um Lebreau und kletterte vorsichtig über sie drüber. Sie wälzte sich von der einen auf die andere Seite und ich dachte, ich hätte sie geweckt, doch sie atmete nur tief und schlief weiter.

Ich zog mich an und machte mich auf die Suche nach Mítra. Ich kannte mich im Dorf nicht aus und sie war neben Lebreau die einzige Person, die mir weiterhelfen konnte. Aber anders als am Vortag waren die Frauen im Dorf weniger misstrauisch. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass das Monster, das das Dorf belagert hatte, endlich vernichtet war.

“Guten Morgen, Mítra!”, rief ich, als ich sie von weitem sah und winkte ihr zu. Sie winkte zurück und lächelte mich an.

“Guten Morgen. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?”

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. “Lebreau schläft noch. Ich… wollte gern mit ihr zusammen frühstücken. Aber--"

“Na komm, dann geb ich dir etwas.”

Mítra wirkte fröhlicher. Sie strahlte regelrecht, ihre Stimmlage war beschwingt, sie bewegte sich leichtfüßig. Der Tod des Ungetüms hatte ihr zwar nicht ihre Familie wiedergebracht, doch hatte es ihr zumindest ihren Seelenfrieden gegeben.

Wir gingen zu ihrer Hütte und traten ein. Ich zog die Augenbrauen überrascht nach oben und meine Kinnlade fiel herunter. Drinnen saßen eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen, kaum mehr als sechs Jahre alt. Das Mädchen hatte dieselben Gesichtszüge wie Mítra und den gleichen silbernen Haarton wie die Frau, auf deren Schoß es hockte.

“Lightning, darf ich vorstellen? Meine Frau Hlín und unsere Tochter Erla.” Mítra lachte auf. “Sie konnten vor dem Monster fliehen und sich verstecken, kamen aber nicht zurück… und jetzt sind sie wieder da. Dank euch. Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld!”

Das Mädchen, Erla, hüpfte vom Schoß ihrer Mutter und rannte zu mir, klammerte sich an meine Beine und drückte mich fest. Ihre Mutter stand vom Stuhl auf, auf dem sie gesessen hatte und gab mir einen festen Händedruck.

“Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.”

Ich lächelte sie zufrieden an. Ein Glücksgefühl durchflutete mich. Nicht nur hatten Lebreau und ich ein Dorf von einem Ungeheuer befreit, das es bedroht hatte, wir hatten sogar eine Familie wiedervereint. Genau dafür kämpfte ich. Mein Lächeln verbreiterte sich zu einem Grinsen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, Lebreau von unserem Erfolg zu erzählen.

Ich erinnerte mich an meine Angst, als Lebreau verschwunden war. Wie ich sie suchte und nicht fand und genau dasselbe annahm wie Mítra: Dass das Monster sie in seinen Fängen hatte. Ich konnte genau nachempfinden, wie es Mítra ging und auch wie sie sich jetzt fühlte. Überglücklich. Erleichtert.

Mítra hatte währenddessen den Tisch gedeckt mit einer reichen Auswahl an überwiegend Früchten und Beeren. Auf dem Tisch standen fünf Becher statt nur drei. Ich schaute die Viera an und sie berührte sanft meine Schulter.

“Ich würde Lebreau und dich gerne heute bei uns haben. Würdest du sie holen gehen?”

Zurück in unserer Hütte musste ich feststellen, dass Lebreau noch immer seelenruhig döste. Genau wie am Tag, als wir uns den Chocobo geteilt hatten. Sie war damals schon schwer aufzuwecken, wie sollte ich das nun bewerkstelligen?

Ich seufzte. _Also gut. Dann wollen wir mal._ Ich begann damit, an ihrer Schulter zu rütteln. Vielleicht konnte ich sie ja sanft aufwecken. Doch es brachte wie zu erwarten nichts. Sie machte nur ein unzufriedenes, grummelndes Geräusch. Ich rüttelte fester, aber sie zog ihre Schulter weg und kuschelte sich mehr in die Decke hinein.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, packte die Decke am Fußende und riss sie von Lebreaus Körper. Wieder nichts. Sie akzeptierte ihr Schicksal und schlummerte weiter. Ich hockte mich mit beiden Knien auf die Bettkante und beugte mich über Lebreau.

“Lebreau, hey!”, flüsterte ich. Ich wartete. Keine Reaktion. Also piekste ich sie mit dem Zeigefinger in die nackte Schulter. Immer und immer wieder. “Lebreau, wach auf!”

Rütteln, Decke wegziehen, pieksen, alles war erfolglos. Entweder ich weckte sie brutaler oder liebevoller. Entweder ich schubste sie aus dem Bett oder ich küsste sie.

Ich kletterte über Lebreau zu meiner Seite des Bettes, kam ihr näher, schürzte die Lippen, atme tief ein... und schob Lebreau vom Bett, sodass sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf der auf dem Boden liegenden Zudecke landete.

Sie stöhnte frustriert. “Aua…”

“Wach auf, es gibt Frühstück bei Mítra”, informierte ich sie, stand auf und ging zurück zu unserer Gastgeberin.


	6. Kapitel Sechs

_Ich mag Lebreau. Das kann ich jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen. Ob sie mich auch mag? Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Hoffentlich. Aber deswegen werde ich jetzt nicht gefühlsduselig. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, immerhin ziehe ich nicht durch ganz Gran Pulse, um mich zu verlieben._

_Aber wenn ich sie so ansehe, hüpft mein Herz. Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Sie ist immer so liebenswert. Wie kann man sich da nicht verlieben?_

_Nein. Zusammenreißen. Reiß dich zusammen, Lightning. Konzentrier dich auf die Aufgabe. Es ist unerheblich, dass sie dich mit ihren großen, braunen Rehaugen anschaut und sanft deine Schulter berührt. Es ist vollkommen egal, dass sie das niemals bei jemand anderem macht als bei dir. Das heißt nichts. Das heißt gar nichts. Konzentrier dich._

“Lightning, alles in Ordnung?”, fragte sie. Ich blinzelte ein-, zweimal und fand mich auf dem Feld wieder, wo wir den Viera halfen, die Ernte einzuholen. Lebreau sah mich besorgt an und hatte ihre Hand auf meinem Oberarm. Sie strich sanft und gemächlich auf und ab. Ihr Mund waren einen Spalt geöffnet und ich konnte ihre Schneidezähne sehen.

_Wie kleine, süße Hasenzähne. Um Gottes Willen, Lightning, das hast du nicht gerade gedacht! Nimm dich zusammen!_

“Ähm…” Die Felder waren außerhalb des Waldes, sodass genügend Sonnenlicht auf die angebauten Pflanzen fallen konnte. Die Sonne brannte auf uns nieder und ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. “Ich glaube, ich brauche Wasser.”

_Was soll ich tun? Soll ich versuchen, meine Gefühle für sie zu vergessen? Oder soll ich darauf eingehen? Wie geht man mit romantischen Gefühlen um?_

Ich setzte mich in den Schatten, nahm eine der Feldflaschen, die für die Arbeiter bereitlagen und trank einen großen Schluck. Ich seufzte zufrieden.

Lebreau folgte mir und setzte sich nah neben mich. Sie schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an mir auf und ab, hob ihre Hand und legte ihren Handrücken an meine Stirn.

“Dass du mir ja keinen Sonnenstich bekommst!”, mahnte sie. Da war es wieder, ihr mütterliches, leicht furchteinflößendes Verhalten. Sie nahm meine freie rechte Hand in ihre und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über meinen Handrücken. Ich starrte auf unsere Hände.

 _Sie_ muss _mich mögen. Man nimmt doch nicht einfach die Hand von jemandem und streichelt sie, wenn man die Person nicht mag. ...oder?_

Meine Augen wanderten langsam von Lebreaus Hand hoch zu ihrem Gesicht, wo ihr Blick meinen traf.

Sie rückte näher, sodass unsere Schultern sich berührten, hob ihre andere Hand und umfasste mein Gesicht. Sie zögerte einen Moment. Auf ihren Wangen schimmerte ein blasser Rotton. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wie sie es so oft tat und lächelte, wie ich es mochte. Sie lehnte sich vor, schloss die Augenlider und sie presste ihre zarten Lippen sanft aber bestimmt auf meine. Ich legte meine Hände an ihre Hüften und zog sie zu mir, um ihren Körper an meinem zu fühlen.

Der Kuss war kurz, doch als Lebreaus Lippen meine verließen, spürte ich ihre Wärme immer noch. Mein Herz raste und ich atmete schwer. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und mir war warm, ich war errötet und erregt. Lebreaus Hand streichelte meine Wange. Ihr Blick schien erfüllt von Sehnsucht, ihr Atem stockte vor Aufregung.

Sie ließ mich los und stand wieder auf, streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und half mir auf die Beine. Ich merkte, dass ich ein wenig zitterte. Ich atmete tief durch und wir gingen zurück aufs Feld.

Die harte Feldarbeit gefiel mir. Es war anstrengend, aber am Ende des Tages sah man, was man geschafft hatte. Wir hatten einiges an Gizarkraut gesammelt. Es roch frisch und ein wenig erdig.

Aus der Ferne hörte ich einen quäkenden Laut. Zwischen den Bäumen machte ich etwas Gelbes aus. Es war groß, gefiedert und hatte einen Schnabel.

“Kweh", machte es erneut und trottete näher. Hinter ihm folgte ein zweiter Chocobo.

Die Chocobos traten an Lebreau und mich heran. Einer hatte an seinem linken Flügel eine Wunde. Sie sah schlimm aus. Rundherum hatte der Chocobo sich die Federn gerupft. Ich lockte die Chocobos mit ruhigen Worten und einem Stück Gizarkraut an.

“Hey, Kleiner.” Ich streckte meine Hand aus und streichelte meinen Chocobo am Kopf. Der andere drängte ihn weg und  wollte auch Streicheleinheiten. “Ja, du auch.”

Lebreau inspizierte die Schnittwunde ihres Reittieres. Sie zog die Mundwinkel nach unten und kniff die Augenbrauen besorgt zusammen. Vorsichtig tastete sie den verletzten Flügel ab. “Wir müssen das irgendwie behandeln. Vielleicht wissen die anderen etwas, das helfen kann…”

Wir brachten unsere Chocobos zurück ins Dorf. Sie folgten uns freiwillig, wahrscheinlich hatten sie uns nicht vergessen. Immerhin hatten sie in uns eine sichere Nahrungsquelle gehabt. _Was den beiden nur geschehen ist, nachdem sie weggerannt waren? Vielleicht hatten sie sich versteckt. Als sie so plötzlich davongelaufen waren, hatte ich gedacht, sie hätten Lebreau gerochen…_

Unterwegs trafen wir auf Mítra, die uns in den vergangenen Tagen bei Fragen immer wieder hilfsbereit zur Seite gestanden hatte. Sie grüßte uns fröhlich und winkte uns herbei.

“Hallo, ihr beiden. Was habt ihr denn da?” Sie begutachtete die Chocobos. “Sind das nicht die zwei Chocobos aus dem Wald? Wie habt ihr die denn angelockt?”

Mítra hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und sah abwechselnd zu Lebreau und mir.

“Das sind unsere…”, erklärte Lebreau.

“Sie liefen im Wald davon. Wir wussten nicht, dass sie noch hier sind”, ergänzte ich. “Einer ist verletzt und braucht medizinische Versorgung.”

“Die beiden treiben sich seit Tagen bei den Feldern herum. Manchmal versuchen sie, unser Gizarkraut zu stehlen.” Sie streckte eine Hand aus. Die Chocobos kamen näher heran und ließen sich streicheln. “Hätte ich gewusst, dass es eure sind, hätte ich sie gefüttert. Aber kommt…”

Mítra drehte sich um und bedeutete uns zu folgen.

Wenig später war Lebreaus verwundeter Chocobo versorgt und schlief zufrieden an seinen Freund gekuschelt in unserer Hütte. Er hatte eine Salbe aus Heilkräutern und einen Verband bekommen. Den Rest der Salbe hatte ich für unterwegs in einem Tiegel in meiner Tasche verwahrt. Einen kleinen Vorrat an Gizarkraut hatte uns Mítra ebenfalls gegeben. Genug, um einige Tage zu reisen. Wahrscheinlich hatten wir die Gastfreundschaft der Viera schon lange genug in Anspruch genommen. Außerdem waren sie jetzt sicher. Wir könnten weiterziehen, wenn wir wollten…

Ich schaute zu Lebreau, die neben mir auf dem Bett saß und zufrieden die schlafenden Chocobos beobachtete. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte ich meinen Arm um sie und strich über ihre Schulter. Ich lächelte sie an, sie lächelte zurück und lehnte sich an mich. Unsere kleine Familie war wieder vereint.

Wir erwachten früh am nächsten Morgen. Die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen und die Luft, die von draußen in unsere Hütte strömte, war frisch. Ich rieb meine Arme für ein bisschen Wärme und fragte mich, wieso Lebreau in ihrer knappen Kleidung nicht zu frieren schien.

“Guten Morgen. Seid ihr schon wach?”, hörte ich eine Stimme flüstern. Es war Hlín, Mítras Partnerin.

Lebreau gähnte und streckte sich genüsslich. “So in etwa. Guten Morgen.”

“Gut. Ich habe etwas für euch.” Sie trat in unsere Hütte und legte ein Gewirr aus Lederriemen neben die Chocobos, die noch keine Anstalten machten, den Tag zu beginnen.

“Das könnt ihr für eure Reise gebrauchen. Nur für den Fall, dass ihr aufbrechen möchtet.” Sie zwinkerte. Noch ein Hinweis, dass wir nicht mehr erwünscht waren?

Ich inspizierte die Lederriemen. Es waren Zügel für die Chocobos. Sie waren gut verarbeitet und wirkten robust. Hlín verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war und Lebreau und ich waren wieder allein.

Lebreau ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. “Meinst du, wir sollten weiter?”

Ich nickte. Es gab mehrere Gründe, warum ich aufbrechen wollte. Zum einen wurde ich wieder ungeduldig, wollte mehr Menschen treffen und ihnen helfen, zum anderen wollte ich mit Lebreau wieder alleine sein. Unsere Hütte war von allen Seiten einsehbar und die Tür und Fenster standen Tag und Nacht offen. Kein guter Ort, um ein bisschen Zweisamkeit zu genießen.

“Nach dem Frühstück packen wir unsere Sachen und verabschieden uns.”

Und das taten wir auch. Wir zäumten die Chocobos auf, befestigten die Körbe mit den Vorräten an einem der Tiere, sodass das Gewicht gleichmäßig verteilt war und füllten unsere Feldflaschen mit genügend Wasser. Wir bedankten uns bei Mítra für alles, was sie für uns getan hatte, wünschten ihr und ihrer Familie alles Gute und machten uns zunächst zu Fuß auf den Weg zurück durch den Wald zur Steppe. Glücklicherweise begegneten wir keinem stinkenden Monster mehr und so waren wir bald darauf auf freiem Feld.

Sobald der Boden wieder eben war, setzte ich mich auf den Chocobo, der keine Vorräte trug und streckte Lebreau meine Hand entgegen. Sie schaute mich fragend an.

“Das arme Tier”, ich nickte in Richtung Vorratschocobo, “hat schon genug zu tragen. Komm!”

Und da waren wir wieder. Saßen zusammen auf einem Chocobo wie am Anfang unserer Reise. Es waren mehrere Wochen vergangen. Nicht viel Zeit, obwohl es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Aber genug Zeit, um Lebreau näher kennenzulernen und für sie Gefühle zu entwickeln. Wie lange Lebreau wohl schon für mich so empfunden hatte?

Damals war ich genötigt gewesen, mit Lebreau einen Chocobo zu teilen und nun tat ich es freiwillig. Ich wusste, sie würde wieder ihre Arme um meinen Bauch schlingen und dicht an mich rücken und genau das wollte ich. Sie kuschelte sich an mich, die Wange an meine Schulter gelegt und seufzte tief.

“Schlaf nur nicht wieder ein”, lachte ich und tätschelte ihre Hände.

“Nein, nein”, entgegnete sie und platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf meiner nackten Schulter.

Wir ritten wieder einige Stunden durch die leere Steppe. Nur die gewohnte Landschaft und die gewohnten Geräusche. Grasland, Berge in der Ferne, Teiche und Seen und wilde Tiere. Die Sonne stand uns im Rücken und am Himmel über uns ragten dunkle Wolkenberge. Lebreau und ich hielten Ausschau nach einem Unterschlupf, weil uns bewusst war, dass wir zweifelsohne in ein Unwetter geraten würden. Aber weit und breit nur Steppe. Die Berghänge waren zu weit entfernt und auch der Wald war am dunklen Horizont nicht in Sicht. Ich trieb die Chocobos an, schneller zu laufen. Irgendwo musste etwas sein.

“Da hinten!”, rief Lebreau und zeigte auf ein Gebilde, das sich einige Kilometer weiter westlich befand. Es sah verfallen aus. Wahrscheinlich waren es nur Trümmer, aber vielleicht boten sie genug Platz für zwei Reisende und ihre gefiederten Begleiter.

Der erste Tropfen Regen fiel schon, als wir erst die Hälfte des Weges geschafft hatten. Ich trieb den Chocobo weiter  an. Nur noch ein Stück! Weitere Tropfen benetzten unsere Kleidung und Haut. Doch vor dem Wolkenbruch hatten wir es fertiggebracht, uns in einem Unterschlupf zu verkriechen, der ehemals eine Art Haus hätte gewesen sein können. Es war eng. Die Chocobos sorgten allerdings auch für Wärme, sodass wir uns alle aneinander kuschelten und das Unwetter beobachteten.

Strömender Regen. Er war wie ein undurchsichtiger, weißer Schleier. Als existierte nichts auf der Welt als dieser kleine, steinerne Unterschlupf, die zwei Chocobos, Lebreau und ich. Und tatsächlich war das die letzten Wochen meine Welt gewesen. Lebreau und unsere Chocobos. Ich legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie an mich. Sie schmiegte sich in meine Halsbeuge und wir schauten weiter dem Treiben draußen zu. Was Serah und Snow jetzt wohl taten? Ob der Sturm auch bei ihnen wütete? Ich fühlte ein unwohliges Kribbeln im Bauch. Ich hätte mich verabschieden sollen. Ich seufzte schwer und schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der in meinem Hals entstanden war. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augenwinkeln. Ich bereute diese Reise zum ersten Mal. Ich hätte Serah nicht alleine lassen sollen. Wäre sie an meiner Stelle gegangen, hätte ich mich furchtbar gefühlt. _Ich bin so egoistisch. Ich sollte für sie da sein, nicht sie im Stich lassen, wenn ich sie gerade zurückbekommen habe._

Ich konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten. Sie rollten meine Wangen hinunter und meiner Kehle entfuhr ein schluchzender Laut. Ich umarmte Lebreau fest mit beiden Armen und legte meinen Kopf auf ihren. _Immerhin habe ich Lebreau._ Sie _werde ich niemals verlassen. Das verspreche ich._

Lebreau streichelte meinen Arm schweigend. Ich war dankbar, dass sie mich einfach nur weinen ließ, ohne mich zu einer Erklärung zu drängen.

Ich schluchzte und schniefte und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, bis sie versiegten. Jetzt gerade hätte ich mich nur zu ungern im Spiegel gesehen. Ich musste furchtbar aussehen.

Lebreau richtete sich auf und umfasste mein Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Sie streichelte meine Wange. Ihr Blick war fürsorglich, liebevoll, verständnisvoll. Wahrscheinlich vermisste sie Serah und ihre Freunde genauso sehr wie ich. Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich über mein Haar.

“Danke”, flüsterte ich beinahe unhörbar.

Der Regen fiel unaufhörlich. Ich gähnte und Lebreau tat es mir gleich. Die Chocobos schliefen schon längst. Was sollte man bei dem Wetter auch sonst tun?

“Ein Nickerchen kann ja nicht schaden…”, sagte Lebreau und streckte sich, so gut es in dieser engen Zuflucht eben ging.

Ich nickte und seufzte. “Lebreau… denkst du, wir sollten zurück?”

Lebreau hielt inne. “Willst du die Reise abbrechen?”

“Ich vermisse Serah…”, weinte ich. Die Tränen fielen wieder. “Ich hätte nie gehen dürfen. Ich hätte sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen.”

Lebreau schlang die Arme wieder um mich und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. “Sch, sch”, machte sie und streichelte meinen Rücken. “Alles wird gut. Wenn du willst, reiten wir zurück.”

In Lebreaus Umarmung schlief ich schließlich vor Erschöpfung ein.

Später in der Nacht erwachte ich mit schrecklichem Magengrummeln. Lebreau lehnte an einem Chocobo und schlief, ihre Arme um mich gelegt. Ich wand mich aus ihrer Umarmung, um die Tasche mit den Vorräten zu durchsuchen.

Das Unwetter hatte sich gelegt, also beschloss ich, mir die Beine ein wenig zu vertreten. Mit einer Frucht in der Hand, an der ich genüsslich nagte, schlüpfte ich aus unserer engen Unterkunft und streckte mich ausgiebig. Ich schaute mich um, konnte im hellen Mondschein weitere Trümmerberge erkennen. Der Himmel war sternenklar. Es waren echte Sterne, keine Nachtlichter der weit entfernten Städte Cocoons.

Der Boden war feucht und matschig, daher lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken an eins der verfallenen Gebäude und beobachtete den Himmel, ließ meinen Blick von einem Stern zum anderen wandern. Manchmal schienen sie, Bilder zu formen. _Vanille und Fang hätten mir bestimmt etwas über diese Bilder erzählen können. Hoffentlich gibt es einen Weg, sie aus der Kristallsäule zu befreien… ohne Cocoon zu Fall zu bringen._

Auf unserer vorigen Reise durch Gran Pulse hatte ich zwar das eine oder andere Mal ebenfalls in den Nachthimmel geblickt, doch waren meine Gedanken stets bei Serah gewesen. Die Sterne waren zweitrangig gewesen. Jetzt erkannte ich zum ersten Mal ihre Schönheit.

“Hey", hörte ich eine kratzige Stimme sagen. Lebreau war aufgewacht und zu mir hinausgekommen. Sie rieb sich müde die Augen mit beiden zu Fäusten geballten Händen und wankte zu mir. “Was machst du hier draußen?”

“Ich hatte Hunger”, ich zeigte ihr die fast aufgegessene Frucht, “und brauchte Bewegung.”

Ich seufzte. “Die Sterne sind wunderschön.”

Lebreau lehnte ihre Schulter gegen meine. Eine willkommene Wärme in der kalten Nachtluft. Sie stützte eines ihrer Beine an der Wand ab und verschränkte die Arme. Sie legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig an meinen und ich meinen Arm um sie.

Ich genoss es, mit ihr alleine zu sein. Würden wir noch so viel Zeit füreinander haben, wenn wir zu den anderen zurückkehrten? Ich wollte nicht, dass sich etwas zwischen uns ändert. Ich wollte, dass es so bleibt, dass wir einander mögen, dass wir uns umarmen und küssen.

“Lebreau", fing ich an. Es half nichts. Ich brauchte Gewissheit. Wir hatten noch kein Wort darüber verloren, _was_ wir waren. Nur stille Küsse und Umarmungen. Kein _Ich mag dich_ oder sogar _Ich liebe dich_. Waren wir überhaupt Freunde?

Lebreau blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich fühlte, wie ich zu zittern begann. Ich zog meinen Arm zurück, den ich um sie gelegt hatte und starrte auf meine Hände. Ich holte tief Luft. Ich konnte ihr jetzt sagen, was ich empfand und falls sie mich trotz aller Beweise wider Erwarten nicht mochte, reisten wir zurück und lebten unser Leben wie gehabt. Auseinander. Alleine.

Ich hatte gehofft, der Gedanke machte mir Mut, doch bewirkte er genau das Gegenteil. Ich wollte nicht ohne sie sein.

 _Frag sie endlich_ , sagte die Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Sag es ihr!_

“Ich…” Die Worte wollten nicht herauskommen. So sehr ich es auch versuchte, so sehr die Stimme sie herausschrie, sie wollten meine Lippen nicht verlassen.

Lebreau tippte ungeduldig mit ihren Fingern auf ihren Arm. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Vielleicht wusste sie, was ich wollte und wartete darauf, dass ich es endlich sagte. Vielleicht war sie genervt von meiner Unfähigkeit, Gefühle auszudrücken. Vielleichte hatte sie ebenfalls genug davon, in Ungewissheit zu leben. Ich musste es ihr sagen, ehe sie dachte, dass all ihre Annäherungsversuche vergeblich waren.

“Wenn… wenn wir zurückreiten...”, fing ich erneut an, “ändert sich dann etwas? Zwischen uns, meine ich.” Ich schaute zu ihr, sie erwiderte meinen Blick. Ich zitterte unaufhörlich. “Ich… ich mag dich nämlich.”

Ihre Augen weitete sich und sie löste die Arme aus ihrer strengen Haltung. Sie wandte ihren Körper zu mir und starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Einige Male versuchte sie, Worte zu bilden, doch es bewegten sich nur stumm ihre Lippen. In ihren Augenwinkeln bildeten sich Tränen.

_Na toll, jetzt hast du sie zum Weinen gebracht. Gut gemacht, Lightning!_

Plötzlich schlang sie ihre Arme energisch um mich und drückte mich so fest an sich wie sie wahrscheinlich konnte. Ihre Finger gruben sich in meine Kleidung. Sie begann zu schluchzen. “Ich habe… so lange darauf gewartet…”

Sie hob ihren Kopf, um mich anzusehen und zeigte auf ihr Gesicht. “Das sind Freudentränen!” Dann presste sie sich wieder an mich.

Mein Zittern hatte aufgehört und war rasendem Herzpochen und aufgeregtem Kribbeln in meinem ganzen Körper gewichen. Lebreau und ich standen unter sternenklarem Himmel im Mondlicht und schmiegten uns aneinander.

“Nur damit das klar ist…”, sagte sie, als wir uns nach einer Weile voneinander lösten und sie die Tränen von ihren Wangen wischte. “Wir sind jetzt ein Paar.”

Ich nickte und küsste sie.

Nachdem wir noch einige gute Stunden Schlaf genossen hatten, bereiteten wir uns am Morgen auf den Aufbruch vor.

Als ich die Vorratsbehälter an den Chocobos befestigte, seufzte ich schwer und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Federn des Tieres.

“Was ist los?”, fragte Lebreau und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

“Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir zurück sollen. Wir sind doch gerade erst aufgebrochen. Aber…”

“Aber du willst Serah sehen.”

Ich nickte. “Ich vermisse sie. Ich weiß gar nicht, was mich getrieben hat zu gehen. Aber ich musste aufbrechen. Ich…” In meiner Kehle fühlte ich wieder den Kloß und in meinen Augenwinkeln die aufkommenden Tränen. Ich schluckte.

“Sch, sch…”, machte Lebreau wie so oft und begann, auf meiner Schulter und meinem Rücken auf und ab zu streichen. “Sieh’s doch mal so: Wir brechen auf, um Serah und die anderen zu sehen, dann helfen wir ihnen, wo wir können und wenn wir dort fertig sind, können wir unsere Reise fortsetzen. Wir müssen uns nicht für das eine oder andere entscheiden.”

Ich hob den Kopf und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte Recht! Serah zu helfen, wäre nur eine weitere Station auf meiner Reise. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und riss sie beinahe zu Boden. Ich drückte sie so fest an mich, wie es meine Kräfte zuließen. Ich nahm das Gefühl ihres Körpers, ihrer Brust an meiner in mir auf, atmete ihren Duft tief ein und gab ihr anschließend einen innigen, dankbaren Kuss auf ihre warmen, süßen Lippen. Ich ließ mir Zeit, genoss das prickelnde Gefühl im Körper, den sanften Druck ihres feuchten Mundes auf meinem, die Hitze, die sich zwischen uns bildete. Meine Hände wanderten wieder. Von ihrem Rücken zu ihrer schmalen Hüfte, ihren Oberkörper hoch zu ihren Brüsten, ihren filigranen Hals entlang zu ihren rosigen Wangen, die ich mit meinen Fingern umschloss.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie küsste, wurde mir im ganzen Körper warm und ich fühlte mich geborgen und sicher. Es fühlte sich jedes Mal… richtig an. Als hätte ich lange nach einem Ort gesucht und ihn endlich gefunden. Nur dass dieser “Ort” eine Person war. Und sie hieß Lebreau.


	7. Kapitel Sieben

Der Weg zurück war im Grunde einfach. Immer geradeaus, in Richtung Kristallgebilde, das Cocoon umschloss. Serah und die anderen könnten noch dort sein oder sie waren auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Ort, eine neue Heimat zu errichten, weitergezogen. Weit weg, sodass wir sie nicht mehr finden würden. Ich atmete tief ein. Der Chocobo unter mir scharrte mit seinen Füßen und hackte mit dem Schnabel auf den Boden ein, bis er eine glänzende goldene Feder aus dem Dreck zog. Er freute sich und ich musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als er sich zu mir wand, um mir die Feder in seinem Schnabel zu reichen. Ich steckte sie in meine Tasche und wies den großen Vogel an, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

 _Wie dem auch sei_ , dachte ich, _unser einziger Anhaltspunkt ist Cocoon._

Die Steppe war eben. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass wir hohe Berge oder tiefe Felsspalten überwinden müssten, denn schon auf dem Weg ins Vieradorf war dies nicht der Fall gewesen. Ich schaute mich um. Wir mussten es nur schaffen, an der Horde Behemoths vorbeizukommen, ohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken. Mit den Chocobos waren wir hoffentlich schnell genug.

Lebreau wartete bei der Trümmerstadt auf mich. Sie kuschelte sich an den zweiten Chocobo und frühstückte. In der kühlen Morgenluft wurde ihr Atem sichtbar. Als sie mich sah, winkte sie mir lächelnd zu und mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

 _Lebreau ist mein_. Allein der Gedanke machte mich glücklich.

Nachdem auch ich noch einen Happen gegessen hatte, machten wir uns auf die Reise. Die Chocobos kämpften sich tapfer durch das Gerümpel der Steine, die um uns lagen, bis wir die freie Steppe erreicht hatten.  
  
"Oh", machte Lebreau. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Ihr Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet und ich folgte ihm. Achso. Die Behemoths.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Wir können vorbeireiten, die Chocobos sind schnell genug."  
  
Doch Lebreaus Blick blieb starr. Ihr Mund stand ein wenig offen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
  
"Lebreau?"  
  
Ein lautes Gebrüll kam von den Behemoths. Lebreau spornte ihren Chocobo an und lief mit ihm direkt auf die Herde zu.  
  
"Lebreau!" Was hatte sie vor? Ich hastete hinterher. Lebreaus Chocobo stoppte abrupt und Lebreau sprang noch in der Bewegung ab. Von Nahem konnte man sehen, dass die meisten der Behemoths relativ klein waren. Es waren Jungtiere. Das einzige erwachsene Tier lag auf der Seite und hechelte angestrengt, während die anderen brüllten. Sie klangen aufgeregt, beinahe panisch.  
Als auch ich im Getümmel ankam, sah ich, warum sie so einen Aufruhr veranstalteten - und warum Lebreau so entschlossen zu ihnen gehetzt war: Der ausgewachsene Behemoth bekam ein Junges. Die Mutter schien jedoch Schwierigkeiten zu haben und das beunruhigte die Kleinen. Der Anblick war kaum zu ertragen. Die Behemothmutter lag mit von sich gestreckten Vieren auf der Wiese. Sie wirkte kraftlos. Einige Neugeborene lagen bereits neben ihr und quiekten verloren, ansonsten schienen sie wohlauf. Das war nicht das Problem.  
  
Ich verzog das Gesicht angeekelt, als ich sah, dass Lebreau sich hinter die Mutter gekniet hatte und ächzend an etwas zog, das ich nicht näher beschreiben möchte. Die jungen Behemoths ließen sie gewähren. Vielleicht spürten sie, dass Lebreau helfen wollte.  
  
"Lightning, steh nicht so herum, hilf mir!", brüllte Lebreau. Ich erwachte aus meiner Starre und schluckte. Helfen? Bei der Geburt eines Behemothbabys?  
  
"Lightning!!"  
  
Aufgescheucht stapfte ich zu Lebreau. Die Behemothkinder machten mir Platz. Ich kniete mich neben meine Freundin. Meine Hände zitterten.  
  
"Los, pack zu, wir müssen das Baby rausziehen!" Acht Worte, von denen ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie mir einmal von meiner festen Freundin, die ellbogentief in einem Behemoth steckte, ins Ohr gerufen werden würden.  
  
Also packte ich zu und zog. Es war einfacher als erwartet und ging schnell. Wahrscheinlich war die Mutter nach fünf Jungtieren so erschöpft, dass ihre Kraft für das letzte nicht mehr gereicht hatte und sie auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen war.  
Das Behemothbaby, das solche Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte, plumpste auf den Boden und fing prompt an zu quietschen. Die Mutter rührte sich. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute zu uns, noch immer schwer atmend. Dann schleppte sie sich zu ihren Kindern und machte sie sauber.  
Lebreau und ich beobachteten sie und vergaßen dabei vollkommem, dass wir von einer Familie wilder Bestien umzingelt waren. Als uns das klar wurde, wollten wir uns vorsichtig erheben und davonschleichen, doch da hatte uns das Muttertier schon gepackt und zu sich gezogen.  
Es öffnete sein Maul und schleckte uns über die Arme und Hände, bis auch sie sauber waren, dann ließ der Behemoth uns los.  
  
Lebreau und ich schauten uns verdutzt an, dann zuckte Lebreau mit den Schultern und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Behemoth aus, um ihm den Kopf zu tätscheln. Die Behemoths um uns herum hatten sich beruhigt und drängten an uns heran.  
  
"Gut gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte sie lächelnd, während sie das wilde Tier kraulte und das nächste sie schon von hinten anstupste, um auch ihre begehrten Streicheleinheiten abzubekommen.  
  
Ich stand als Erste auf, klopfte mir den Dreck und die Wiese von der Kleidung und schlängelte mich durch die Menge zu den wartenden Chocobos. Lebreau knuddelte nun die anderen Behemothkinder und die Mutter konnte sich ihrem neugeborenen Nachwuchs widmen.  
  
Mein Chocobo machte leise "Kweh", als ich aufsaß und Anstalten machte, ihm die Sporen zu geben. Ich schaute zu Lebreau, die _keine_ Anstalten machte, zu mir zu kommen, damit wir weiterreiten konnten.

"Lebreau, kommst du?", rief ich ihr zu. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie endlich aufstand. Die Behemothjungen wollten sie kaum gehen lassen, versuchten immer wieder, sich an sie zu schmiegen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Behemoths so verschmuste Tiere waren. Ich hatte sie immer nur als wilde Bestien gesehen und bekämpft. Jetzt plagte mich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wie vernebelt waren meine Gedanken gewesen? Nicht nur, was die Behemoths betraf. Auch was Serah anging. Hatte ich nicht geplant, mit ihr in den Urlaub zu fahren, nur wir zwei? Und dann kam diese ganze L'Cie-Sache dazwischen. Und dann bin ich einfach abgehauen, ohne mich zu verabschieden. Der einzig richtige Schritt war es, zu ihr zurückzukehren.  
  
"Lebreau!", rief ich erneut und machte eine ungeduldige Handgeste, als sie zu mir schaute. Endlich stand sie auf, klopfte sich die Behemothhaare von der dünnen Kleidung und tapste schnellen, beschwingten Schrittes zu mir. Die Behemoths trotteten hinterher und hielten inne, als Lebreau ihren Chocobo bestieg.  
Hinter ihnen folgte die Mutter, ihren neugeborenen Nachwuchs auf dem Rücken verstaut.  
Lebreau winkte ihnen zu und wir setzten unsere Reise fort, das Scharren der Chocobofüße auf dem erdigen Boden unser ständiger Begleiter.  
Doch da war noch etwas. Etwas Dumpfes, Schweres. Etwas Hechelndes. Etwas Grummelndes.  
Etwas, das wie eine Herde Behemoths klang.  
  
Tatsächlich, die Familie dieser wilden Tiere folgte uns auf Schritt und tritt. Was hatten wir an uns, dass uns nicht nur die Chocobos nicht im Stich ließen, sondern auch Behemoths uns als ihre Verbündeten ansahen? Vielleicht warteten sie auch nur darauf, uns in einem schwachen Moment zu verspeisen. Aber ein Blick in ihre Richtung und ich verwarf diesen flüchtigen, dummen Gedanken. Ich kannte den Gesichtsausdruck eines wütenden, hungrigen Tieres. Dieser war keiner.  
  
Erleichtert drehte ich mich wieder um und streckte mich in meinem Sattel, die Chocobozügel behielt ich dabei fest in den Händen. Es war kühl im Schatten, doch die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die Teile der Steppe in ein warmes Licht tauchten, machten den Ritt erträglich.  
  
Cocoon kam stetig näher. Wahrscheinlich war unsere Reise kürzer gewesen, als sie mir vorgekommen war. Ich dachte zurück an den ersten Tag, als ich krank wurde. Der Weg war mir beschwerlich vorgekommen. Aber der Wald, den Lebreau und ich verlassen hatten, war noch immer in der Ferne zu sehen, wenn auch nur als dunkler Fleck. Die Baumkronen wehten im Wind und bedeckten eine große Fläche. Wie lange waren wir unterwegs gewesen? Der Aufenthalt im Vieradorf hatte die meiste Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Viel geritten waren wir nicht. Umso besser! Desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass Serah und Snow nicht weit gekommen waren.  
  
Es war eigenartig. Als ich klein war, gab es nur mich und meine Eltern, dann gab es nur mich und meine Mutter - für eine ganz kurze Zeit, dann kam Serah hinzu. Und erst vor einigen Monaten war meine Familie gewachsen. Plötzlich waren es nicht mehr nur Serah und ich. Da waren auch Snow und Sazh. Hope und Fang und Vanille. Jetzt war Lebreau bei mir, gehörte zu mir, unsere zwei Chocobos. Und eine Horde Behemoths. Ich lehnte an einem davon, starrte in die züngelnden Flammen des heißen Lagerfeuers. Wir waren den ganzen Tag geritten und hatten ein großes Stück geschafft. Zu meiner Zufriedenheit hatten die Behemoths weder uns noch die Chocobos gefressen und auch ich hatte noch keinen über dem Feuer gegrillt. Stattdessen schliefen sie eng aneinandergekuschelt als ein homogener felliger Haufen und schnarchten. Lebreau ebenso, mit ihrem Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt, umfasste sie locker mein Handgelenk und döste.  
Ohne zu lügen, konnte ich mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass mir die Rast und besonders das gemeinsame Lagern an einem Feuer mit Lebreau am meisten Freude bereitete. Es hatte etwas Heimeliges, erinnerte mich an meine Reise mit Sazh und den anderen. Ich fühlte mich warm und geborgen, obwohl der Nachtwind auf der Steppe kalt war und wir dieses Mal keine windgeschützte Felsnische unser Eigen nennen konnten. Glücklicherweise schützten die Behemoths uns vor der Kälte.  
Ich seufzte schwer und merkte die Müdigkeit in meinen Knochen. Ich schmiegte mich an den großen Behemoth hinter mir und legte meinen freien Arm um Lebreau. Das Knistern des Feuers wurde leiser und leiser und ich war eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen fanden wir uns nach einem kurzen Stück Weg an einer Klippe wieder, von der aus wir einen Teil der Steppe überblicken konnten. Wir sahen die Stelle, an der unser Kampf gegen die fal'Cie geendet hatte. Natürlich waren Serah und Snow nicht mehr dort. Niemand war dort. Ich seufzte schwer. Wo könnten sie sein?  
  
"Lass uns hinuntergehen und schauen, was wir finden", schlug Lebreau vor. Ich nickte und spornte meinen Chocobo sanft an. Von der Klippe führte ein langer, geschlängelter Weg hinunter, genau dorthin, wo meine zweite Reise begonnen hatte. Ein Weg, den ich vor einigen Wochen nicht eingeschlagen hatte. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn ich es getan hätte.

Doch wir fanden nichts. Keine Spur, dass dort jemals Menschen gestanden hätten. Ich saß von meinem Chocobo ab und blickte nach oben zu Cocoon, zur Kristallsäule, in der Vanille und Fang ihren Kristallschlaf schliefen. Würde ich sie je wiedersehen?  
Ich seufzte erneut, ich spürte Erschöpfung in den Knochen. Entmutigt ließ ich mich auf die Erde plumpsen.  
  
Eine Zeit lang war es still um mich herum, in meinen Gedanken. Eins der Behemothjunges kam zu mir geschlichen und wollte seinen Kopf unter meinen Arm zwängen. Vielleicht wollte es mich trösten. Ich kraulte ihm den Nacken und irgendwie fühlte ich mich dadurch ein klein wenig besser. Danke, kleiner Kerl.  
Der Rest der Horde hatte sich hingelegt, einige der Babys kauten sich gegenseitig spielerisch an den Ohren und die Mutter beschnüffelte derweil den Boden. Sie tastete sich langsam vor, drehte sich im Kreis, erschnüffelte ihren Weg zu mir und stellte die großen Behemothohren auf. Sie vergrub ihre Nase in meine Kleidung, wandte sich wieder um und lief los.  
Lebreau war ihr schon auf den Fersen und ich hastete zum Chocobo, sprang auf und trabte hinterher. Die Kinder folgten uns.

Stimmen waren in der Ferne zu hören. Sie wurden lauter, je weiter wir voranschritten. Irgendwann stoppten die Behemoths und schauten zu uns, dann wieder in Richtung Stimmen, so als wollten sie sagen: "Da sind eure Freunde."  
Sie waren kluge Tiere. Sie wussten, dass für sie eine Gefahr bestand, wenn sie weitergingen. Die Mutter setzte sich und widmete sich ihren Kindern, säuberte sie und kuschelte mit ihnen. Ganz friedlich.  
Vor uns lag ein Krater, dahinter ein etwas bergiger Weg mit Palmen gesäumt. Das Meer rauschte links von uns und eine frische Brise wehte. Ich lächelte wissend. Es war doch klar, dass die Menschen aus Bodhum sich eine ähnliche Umgebung suchen würden, nicht?  
Ich nickte Lebreau zu, schaute noch einmal zu den Behemoths und wies den Chocobo an, uns voranzubringen. Nach Hause.

**Author's Note:**

> Ein knappes Ende, aber besser als das vorherige. Damit möchte ich diese Geschichte aber auch abschließen.
> 
> Das schließt aber eine Fortsetzung nicht aus. ^^


End file.
